L'art d'être amoureux
by Luka Tatsumi
Summary: Il n’y a pas de talent plus beau que l’art d’être amoureux... Haine, doute, sentiments : Enlevée par l'Akatsuki, Sakura découvre Deidara sous son vrai jour. Ce dernier ne sait plus quoi faire. Quel sont ces sentiments nouveaux qui germent en lui ?
1. Barbe à papa et enlèvement

**~ Titre : **L'art d'être amoureux.

**~ Auteur : **Luka Tatsumi.

**~ Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto... Les fans absolus de Naruto excuseront donc ma personne pour cette histoire que mon pauvre petit cerveau dérangé et pervers à créer de toute pièce (lol).

**~ Pairing** **:** M.

* * *

_**Prologue : Aimer c'est...**_

L'amour n'est pas l'essoufflement. Il n'est pas non plus la décision de passion éternelle. Il se range sur un juste milieu : la promesse de sentiments sincères. Aussi seul l'amour peut garder quelqu'un vivant. On dira souvent que ceux qui prétende ne rien aimer son des menteurs, car sans l'amour la vie n'est rien, et sans la vie nous ne sommes plus rien. Pour qu'un amour reste inoubliable, il faut que le hasard s'y joigne dès le premier regard. Pourtant les amours les plus inattendus sont toujours les plus longs à guérir. La haine tue toujours. L'amour ne meure jamais. Malgré cela, le mépris de l'un et le désir de l'autre ne sont pas si éloigné que cela n'y laisse paraître. Car après tout, qui peut plus avoir besoin de l'amour que celui qui n'existe que dans la haine ?

Il n'y a donc pas de talent plus beau que l'art d'être amoureux... Car il est le souverain absolu de la lenteur et de la rapidité : Il ne lui faut qu'une seconde – un regard – pour créer l'éternité.

_**Chapitre 1 : Barbe à papa et enlèvement.**_

L'alerte avait été donnée il y a plus d'une heure. La tension était palpable et tout laissait à présagé que les ravisseurs atteindraient leur but d'ici peut. Ils avaient l'avantage. Non pas qu'ils aient été plus nombreux, loin de là, mais leur objectif restait méconnaissable jusqu'ici, ce qui leur assurait une marge d'avance considérable. Les ninjas du village parcouraient les rues aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que la chance jouerait en leur faveur, car étant donné leur nombre réduit, il était difficile de couvrir un grand périmètre de recherche. Les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient le chic pour passer inaperçu, même dans une ville où ils étaient – pour la plus part – connus de tous. Les prendre à la légère aurait été une erreur fatale. Il fallait les arrêter coûte que coûte. Tsunade avait donc mobilisé le plus gros de ses troupes et avait également donné l'ordre qu'on ferma les portes de Konoha – Ce qui rendrait leur fuite plus difficile.

Mais malgré toutes ces précautions, les deux criminels restaient introuvables. Aussi, pendant un moment, nombreux furent ceux qui se demandèrent si cette soi-disant «attaque ennemis» ne relevait pas de l'invention. Après tout, quand l'Akatsuki attaquait ce n'était pas pour faire dans la dentelle. Alors pourquoi ne s'exposaient-ils pas au grand jour, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait ? Le doute planait mais la vigilance restait de rigueur.

Pendant que tous étaient occupés à retourner chaque pierre, chaque feuille ou chaque flaque d'eau de la ville, Sakura Haruno, jeune kunoichi de 17 ans, medic-nin et disciple de l'hokage, prenait son mal en patience dans l'hôpital. Si l'Akatsuki se manifestait, il fallait s'attendre à de nombreux blessés et elle serait la première à leur venir en aide si cela arrivait. Une heure passa et toujours aucun signe des présumés criminels. La jeune fille commençait elle aussi à sérieusement se questionner sur l'authenticité de cette infiltration.

Près de cinq heures s'écoulèrent et l'alerte fut finalement levée. Tsunade était dans tous ses états. Cette farce avait été de très mauvais goûts et, comme toujours, sa mauvaise humeur retomba sur tous les malheureux qui avaient l'infortune de passer dans son bureau. En fin d'après-midi le calme était revenu sur la ville et les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives. De son côté, Sakura – déçue de ne pas avoir pu mettre ses talents d'infermières à l'épreuve mais soulagé que tout se soit bien fini – rentra chez elle pour prendre un repos bien mérité. L'agitation laissant place au calme n'était qu'un doux murmure à ses oreille et elle savourait chaque mélodie de silence qu'il lui était donner d'entendre sur le chemin du retour. Ses lèvres se retournait d'une façon angélique sur son visage, faisant apparaître un sourire radieux et serein qui en aurait fait rougir plus d'un.

Le soleil se couchait à présent, baignant l'horizon dans un camaïeu de couleur doré, vermeil et orangé. C'était beau. Même les cœurs les plus durs ce seraient attendrit devant un tel spectacle. Lorsqu'elle tourna à l'angle de rue elle perdit instantanément le sourire enchanté qu'elle arborait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La vue de deux personnes, tranquillement assises sur le muret de son domicile, lui avait aussitôt glacé le sang. Bien que plongés dans la peine-ombre, elle devinait sans aucun mal l'identité de ces deux individus. L'un était blond, ses cheveux relever en un catogan artistique et extravagant. L'autre dissimulait son visage derrière un masque ovale entrecoupé de fines lignes arquées se rejoignant au centre de son œil droit. Rien qu'à leurs habits elle les aurait reconnus au premier coup d'œil. Cette longue cape noire parsemée de nuages rouges cernés de blanc était l'accoutrement traditionnel de l'Akatsuki. Et les deux personnes siégeant devant elle n'étaient autres que Deidara et Tobi.

Sakura se mit aussitôt en position de défense, prête à se donner à fond dans le combat qui allait suivre. Ses deux adversaires se redressèrent et marchèrent dans sa direction. Comment avaient-ils fait pour échappée au ratissage de la ville ? Elle sentit son ventre se noué douloureusement. Face à deux membres de l'Akatsuki elle n'avait quasi aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais il n'était pas question de baisser les bras. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Jamais. Cependant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se trouvaient là. Etait-ce le hasard ou en avaient-ils vraiment après elle ? Peut être Deidara voulait-il se venger pour le meurtre de Sasori ? Non c'était très peu probable. Après tout les membres de l'Akatsuki était réputé pour leur cruauté. La mort d'un homme, camarade ou non, ne les attristait généralement pas le moins du monde. Et puis, cette histoire datait d'il y a plus de 3 ans. S'il avait voulu lui faire payer son geste il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps.

**« - Sakura Haruno... C'est un plaisir de te revoir, un.**

**- Ce plaisir est loin d'être partagé. Que faîtes-vous ici ?!**

**- Oh... Tu ne t'en doutes pas encore ? C'est pourtant très simple. Une fille aussi intelligente que toi ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à évaluer la situation, un. N'est-ce pas ?**

**- Tobi et Deidara-sempai sont venus chercher Sakura-chan ! »**

Bien. Première «bonne» nouvelle, leur présence ici n'avait absolument rien d'une coïncidence. Mais elle s'en était doutée. Et elle avait aussi sa petite idée sur leurs intentions, mais jamais elle n'accepterait de coopérer. Serrant ses poings encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, elle leur répondit d'un ton sec et plein de menaces.

**« - Ha ha ha. Parce que vous croyez peut-être que je vais vous suivre sans rechigner ? **

**- Et bien en fait oui je l'espérais vraiment, un. Ca nous éviterait un combat inutile. Et puis de toute façon, tu penses vraiment avoir ta chance face à deux membres de l'Akatsuki, un ?**

**- Tu oublies un détail : Ici nous sommes à Konoha. Autrement dit, j'ai l'avantage du terrain. De plus, une seule de tes explosions suffirait à alarmer les autres ninjas du village. Par conséquent, vous perdez d'avance !**

**- Oh... Tu es très perspicace. A la hauteur de ta réputation, un. Mais nous crois-tu aussi bêtes que ça ma chère petite Sakura, un ?**

**- Qu... Quoi ? »**

Sakura eu à peine le temps de se retourné qu'il était déjà trop tard. Tobi avait fondue sur en un éclair et lui avait injecté un liquide vert dans la nuque à l'aide d'une minuscule seringue. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre ce à quoi cela servait. Sa vision se troubla presque instantanément, ses muscles s'alourdir douloureusement et ses jambes plièrent sous son poids, vidées de toutes leurs forces. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait profondément, le soporifique ayant eu raison d'elle.

**« - Bonne nuit petite barbe à papa, un...**

**- Bonne nuit Sakura-chan ! »**

* * *

**~ P'tit mot de l'auteur : **Bien. J'attends vos réactions (bonnes ou mauvaises) sur ce début d'histoire. Bien entendu il ne se passe rien pour l'instant, c'est juste une mise en contexte de l'histoire. Merci à tous et à la prochaine !


	2. Voyage, voyage

_** Chapitre 2 : Voyage, voyage...**_

Absolument tout était noir autour de Sakura. Si bien qu'elle était incapable de distinguer son propre corps. Il n'y avait rien ici. Rien à part ce vide insondable et sans fin. C'était comme ne plus exister. Comme si son être tout entier avait fusionné avec les ténèbres qui l'entourait, laissant son esprit flotter aveuglément à travers l'obscurité la plus totale. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Et surtout où se trouvait-elle ?

Du vent... Elle sentait un léger courant d'air lui effleurer le visage. Il y avait donc une sortie quelque part ? Et cette douleur qui lui lacérait les poignets... Etait-elle bien réelle ? Puis des voix... Des voix qui murmuraient des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait saisir. Il y avait donc d'autres personnes ici ? Tant de question pour aucune certitude. Cela commençait à l'effrayer.

** « - Hey ! Sakura-chan est réveillée ! »**

En effet, la jeune femme venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voyait le ciel. Juste le ciel. La nuit était tombée et l'horizon était parsemée d'une infinité d'étoiles, toutes plus scintillantes les unes que les autres.

**« - Et bien je n'aurais pas cru qu'elle se remette si vite, un. On aurait du lui administré une dose un peu plus forte, un. »**

Malgré son esprit nébuleux et engourdit, Sakura reconnue presque instantanément la voix du précédent interlocuteur. Tous les évènements de la veille lui revinrent alors à l'esprit : L'alerte, la plaisanterie, le coucher de soleil, les Akatsukiens postés devant chez elle et...

**« - Espèces de batards !! Je vais vous tuer ! »** Hurla-t-elle avec le peu d'énergie qu'elle avait regagné.

**« - Oh... Toujours aussi bruyante à ce que je vois, un. Désoler de te décevoir mais j'ai bien peur que tu parles pour ne rien dire, un. Regarde dans quel état tu es... C'est pitoyable, un »** Lui répondit-il, sa bouche se déformant en un rictus amuser.

A cet instant, la jeune kunoichi prit le temps d'examiner sa position et se rendit bien évidemment compte qu'elle était loin d'avoir l'avantage... Ses poignets et ses jambes avaient été ligotés grâce à de fines lanières de chakra, bien qu'assez puissantes pour la retenir. De plus, elle se trouvait à plus de mille mètres d'altitude, perché sur un étrange oiseau blanc aux côtés de Deidara, Tobi les suivant à quelques mètres derrière. Sans parler du fait que chacun de ses muscles semblaient se trouver dans un état léthargique, pour ne pas dire atrophié, l'empêchant d'esquisser le moindre geste. Elle se tourna une fois encore en direction de Deidara pour lui offrir le plus beau regard noir qu'elle est jamais créé - L'expression flegmatique de Sasuke n'était rien à côté de ça et à ce rythme, Sakura aurait très vite dépassé le stade de glaçon pour passer directement à celui d'iceberg ! Deidara frémit intérieurement à la vue de ces yeux médusant.

**« - Hola hola... Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait la petite, un.**

**- Bande de psychopathes dégénérés ! C'est quoi votre problème, hein ?! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement venir comme ça, m'endormir et m'enlever !!**

**- Sakura-chan est en colère. »** Fit alors une petite voix à en arrière.

**« - Mh... Peut-être est-elle simplement frustrée de s'être fait battre avec tant de facilité, un. Par Tobi en plus... Moi qui espérait m'amuser un peu je suis déçu.**

**- La ferme !! Vous ne m'avez pas battu ! »** Hurla-t-elle une fois encore, le rose empourprant ses joues.

**« - Ah oui ? Alors comment appelles-tu ça, un ? » **Repris l'artiste, un sourire railleur sur les lèvres.

**« - Je... hum... C'était pas loyal ! Dans un combat normal je vous aurais envoyé au tapis sans problèmes !!**

**- Oh... Nous aurons tout le temps de voir ça une fois arriver. Je suis sûr que le boss va vouloir tester tes capacités physiques alors...**

**- Pardon ?! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel à la fin ?**

**- Oh chut ! Tu me casses les oreilles à crier comme ça le bonbon !! »** Hurla Deidara exaspéré par son manque de politesse à lui laisser finir sa phrase.

Intimider par le soudain changement de ton de l'artiste, Sakura se renfrogna un peu plus sur elle-même. Néanmoins, son fort caractère ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus sur sa crainte et une fois encore elle se remit à crier après les deux Akatsukiens.

**« - Je veux une explication bordel !**

**- Désolé Sakura-chan mais Tobi a dit qu'il garderait le secret »** Répondit alors le concerné en un sourire innocent et niait.

**« - On parle quand même de mon enlèvement là !! J'ai le droit de savoir il me semble !!**

**- Bon sang mais tu vas te taire à la fin, un ?! Nous arriverons dans une heure à peine alors prends ton mal en patience et arrête de saccagé le paisible silence qui régnait lorsque tu dormais, un !! » **

S'en était trop pour Sakura. Comment s'était-elle retrouver dans une situation pareille ?! D'autant plus que personne ici ne semblait disposé à lui donner une explication. Cependant elle ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Il fallait qu'elle sache... La conversation ressemblait plutôt à un long monologue de la jeune kunoichi qui soumettait ses différentes hypothèses aux deux criminels, qui à la longue ne l'écoutait même plus...

**« - Vous voulez me prendre en hottage pour que Naruto vienne me sauver ?! Vous aller me torturer pour me soutirer des informations sur Konoha ?! A moins que vous ne souhaitiez que je vous aide à vous infiltrer dans le village ?! Vous avez besoin de mains d'œuvre pour aménager votre nouvelle planque ?! Ou alors vous n'aimez pas faire la cuisine et je vais devenir votre cordon bleu personnelle ?! Vous avez besoin qu'une femme recouse vos vêtements déchirés ?! Itachi Uchiwa veut me tuer parce que j'ai été trop proche de Sasuke ?!! Ou... »** Elle pâlit brusquement, une idée bien mauvaise venant de germer dans son esprit.

Deidara remarqua bien vite que le silence perdurait depuis plusieurs secondes, ce qui était énorme, et fixa un instant Sakura, remarquant son extrême pâleur. Etait-elle malade ? Peut-être avait-elle le mal de l'air ? Ne la voyant pas réagir, sa curiosité le poussa à la questionner.

**« - Quoi ? Ca ne va pas, un ?**

**- Je... Je sais pourquoi vous m'avez enlevée... » **Déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Deidara et Tobi échangèrent un regard rapide et inquiet. Alors elle savait ? En même temps cette jeune femme, d'après ce qu'on leur avait dit, possédait une intelligence hors du commun. Et la raison de sa capture aurait sauté aux yeux de n'importe qui. Mais Pein leur avait demandé de garder ça secret... C'était donc un échec. Le blond dégluti à l'idée du savon qu'ils allaient prendre.

**« - Tu... Tu sais, un ?**

**« - Tobi veux plus rentrer ! Pein va lui crier dessus ! » **Cria Tobi, apparemment vraiment effrayé.

**« - Vous allez... »** Commença Sakura sous les regards contrariés des deux Akatsukiens.

**« - Vous allez.... .... .... Faire de moi votre esclave sexuelle ?!!! »**

Gros blanc dans l'assemblé... Les yeux de Deidara étaient écarquillés à un tel point que ses globes oculaires menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Tobi, quand à lui, tomba à la renverse sur l'oiseau blanc, sa voix se tordant dans un fou rire démentiel. Sakura les fixa tour à tour le regard inquiet, jusqu'à ce que le blond porte une main à son front en un long soupir exaspéré.

**« - Je ne répondrais même pas à ça tellement c'est débile et répugnant, un... »** Lâcha-t-il d'un ton irrité.

**« - Ouf... J'ai eut peur à un moment. Mais alors si ce n'est pas ça... »**

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de reprendre son discours que Deidara avait porté une main à sa bouche, un sourire pervers et taquin encré sur ses lèvres. Il fallait bien trouver un moyen de la faire taire et quitte à lui faire vivre un enfer, autant y aller de bon cœur. L'idée lui était venue presque instantanément lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que la jeune kunoichi allait reprendre son monologue interminable. Et avec cet argument de choc, elle cesserait de l'ouvrir une fois pour toute.

**« - Mh... Je n'ai pas dis que ce n'était pas ça... » **Commença-t-il alors que Sakura perdait une fois encore l'intégralité de ses couleurs.

**« - Il semblerait que tu es visé juste, un. On m'avait dis que tu étais intelligente mais je me serrais pas douté que tu trouverais si vite... Alors à présent écoute-moi bien, un. Tu es sous notre garde jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au repaire. Nous pouvons donc profiter de toi autant que nous le voulons, un ! Par conséquent, si tu ne veux pas que notre petit voyage amical et silencieux se termine en jolie partouse aérienne improvisée à trois... T'as intérêt à te la fermer, c'est bien compris, un ? Si non, Tobi et moi on se fera une joie de te faire passer le message... mh... Disons de manière un peu plus... Physique, un. »** Acheva-t-il, fier de l'effet que ses paroles avaient provoqué chez Sakura.

**« - Tobi est un bon garçon »** Lança alors une voix niaise à l'arrière.

Cependant, trop choqué par ce que Deidara venait de lui dire, Sakura n'entendis pas l'autre Akatsukien déclaré cela. Deidara lui lança un regard noir pour lui faire signe de se taire à l'avenir. Quel gamin... Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas démentit ses propos car son plan serait tombé à l'eau. La jeune femme devenue livide et menaçant de s'évanouir dans la minute se tût sans demander son reste. L'artiste se rassit donc sur l'oiseau et le calme demeura jusqu'à leur arrivé au repère... Là où le vrai cauchemar allait commencer.

* * *

**~ Petit mot de l'auteur :** Bon... Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Je suis navrée de mettre autant de temps à les poster mais les cours obligent lol. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus !! Le troisième est en cours d'écriture et avec un peu de chance je pourrais même le poster cette après-midi ! =)


	3. Bienvenue au paradis

_**Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue au paradis !**_

Si Sakura pensait qu'elle vivait déjà un enfer aux côtés de Deidara, elle rectifia bien vite sa notion des choses lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au repaire de l'Akatsuki... La montagne était grande et usées par le temps. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que des criminels aussi réputés qu'eux s'abriteraient dans un tel endroit. Bien sur elle avait pris connaissance des difficultés financières dont ils étaient victimes, mais pas une seule seconde elle n'avait envisagé le fait qu'ils puissent vivre sous terre... C'était pathétique. L'endroit était humide et poussiéreux, d'autant plus qu'il y faisait froid et que l'air était difficilement respirable.

La galerie de souterrains n'en finissait pas et les tunnels défaillant à toute vitesse autour d'elle, lui donnant la nausée. Mais son mal de mer était peut-être aussi du au fait que Deidara la portait comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur ses épaules. En effet, l'artiste avait catégoriquement refusé de lui délier les jambes afin qu'elle puisse marcher, car il pensait qu'elle tenterait de s'enfuir en cours de route – ce que Sakura avait bien entendu eut l'intention de faire. Ses plans étaient donc tombés à l'eau et elle se retrouvait tête vers le sol et jambes relevées sur le dos d'un criminel de rang S. Cette situation était pour le moins effarante mais aussi terriblement embarrassante !

Cela faisait bientôt un quart d'heure qu'ils déambulaient à travers ce labyrinthe et Sakura n'en pouvait plus d'être porter de la sorte. Son corps tanguait de manière désordonnée à chaque pas que le jeune homme faisait, lui donnant de plus en plus envie de régurgiter le repas qu'elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion de manger, étant donné qu'ils avaient eut l'excellente idée de l'enlever ! Au départ elle s'était débattue, frappant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait ses poings liés contre son dos et le traitant de pervers non galant. Mais l'indifférence de Deidara face à ses protestations l'avait finalement fait taire. Pourquoi se fatigué ? Quoi qu'elle puisse dire, il ne cèderait pas.

**« - On est bientôt arrivés ? Non pas que ton dos soit inconfortable mais je commence à me lasser de mon mal de mer...**

**- Et moi qui espérais que tu l'avais enfin bouclée, hm. On y est presque alors arrête de te plaindre où je t'abandonne ici et tu finis le trajet en rampant comme un asticot, hm !**

**- Avec plaisir ! Au moins je n'aurais plus à supporter ton accent de famellette ! Hmmm ! »**

Deidara se stoppa net. Sans le savoir, Sakura venait de toucher une corde extrêmement sensible. Il resta un instant sans bouger alors que Tobi poursuivait son chemin en chantant une mélodie enjouée dont les paroles ressemblaient à «Sakura va s'faire tuer, Sakura va s'faire tuer...». Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon et elle ravala difficilement sa salive en pensant à ce qui pourrait se passer. Sans un mot, l'artiste la déposa au sol et commença à s'éloigner à travers l'immense tunnel. La jeune fille haussa un sourcil, incrédule devant sa réaction. Lorsqu'elle comprit enfin ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à un tel point que ses globes oculaires menaçaient de tomber à tout moment. Il n'était pas sérieux ?!

Le jeune artiste continua de marcher sans se retourner une seule fois, attendant que celle-ci l'appelle pour qu'il lui vienne en aide... Cependant, la fierté de Sakura l'empêcha d'agir comme tel, et elle garda le silence à l'insu de sa raison qui lui disait de faire profil bas. Deidara ne fit pas demi-tour pour autant. Bientôt, il arriva devant une grande porte en bois, encastrée sur le mur de droite, dans l'embrasure de la quelle filtrait un peu de lumière. Il pénétra à son intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui, sans adresser un seul regard à la jeune fille toujours assise en plein milieu du couloir, à 30 mètres de là.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Sakura était là. Son ventre qui n'avait rien engloutit depuis une journée entière criait famine et la température en baisse lui donnait des frissons dans tous le corps. Cependant, il n'était pas question qu'elle rampe au sol tel un vers de terre, comme Deidara le lui avait conseillé. Oh que non, il aurait été bien trop content de l'avoir ainsi humilié et elle ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir ! Plutôt mourir de faim, de froid ou de n'importe quoi d'autre que de s'abaisser à cela ! Elle ne bougerait pas et si les membres de l'Akatsuki tenaient tellement à l'avoir dans leur organisation de dégénérés mentaux alors ils viendraient la chercher. C'était aussi simple que ça...

Une heure passa. Puis deux. Puis trois. Au bout de la quatrième heure, autant dire qu'elle était dans une situation pitoyable. Chacun de ses membres étaient en état de faible hypothermie, tandis que des contractions douloureuses lui tordaient l'estomac. Jamais encore il ne lui était arrivé d'avoir aussi faim ! Elle se résigna donc et mis son orgueil de côté – mais juste pour cette fois.

**« - C'est bon t'as gagné ! Maintenant arrête ton petit jeu débile et viens me détacher !! »**

Aucune réponse...

**« - Deidara !!!! Je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ton accent ! Il est super mignon et très virile ! Soit pas rancunier et viens m'aider putain ! »**

Toujours rien... Elle commençait à sérieusement perdre patience. Décidément, la galanterie n'était pas le point fort des criminels ! Elle tenta une dernière fois de l'appeler, criant qu'elle regrettait de tout cœur de s'être montrée si désagréable avec lui et allant même jusqu'à lui promettre de rester muette jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Cependant il ne vint pas... Et bien dans ce cas, elle mourait ici et tant pis pour eux ! Néanmoins, un grognement peu féminin résonna dans son estomac, toujours vidé de toute nourriture, lui rappelant à quel point le désire de manger pouvait être cruel...

Pareille mort n'avait rien d'honorable et elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'on parla d'elle comme «la disciple de l'Hokage dont le ventre gargouillait encore après qu'elle soit morte tellement s'était une goinfre»... Ah ça non s'était hors de question ! Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution... Ramper. Sa bouche s'étira en un rictus dégouté avant qu'elle n'éclate d'un rire nerveux qui résonna dans toute la galerie de tunnels. Et bien puisqu'il ne lui restait plus que cette option elle ramperait !

**« - Regarde bien sale enfoiré ! Parce que ce sera la seule fois où tu me verras faire ça ! Et je te jure que quand je serrais sur pied tu vas en baver !! »**

Sur ce, elle s'allongea par terre, la poussière aculée au sol venant lui chatouiller les narines. Puis elle entama un long déhanché, commençant par rouler son fessier de gauche à droite, tout en étirant puis resserrant ses jambes. Sa manière de faire les choses avait un côté provoquant et... sexy ? Au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait vers son but, elle ne manqua pas de crier haut et fort ce qu'elle pensait de l'attitude de Deidara.

**« - Tu n'es qu'une ordure ! Je te le ferrais payer ! »**

Déjà 10 mètres parcourus...

**« - Ta coupe de cheveux est ringarde et tu ressembles à une fille !! Je suis certaine que tu t'es déjà fais draguer par des hommes ! Espèce d'androgyne à deux balles »**

20 mètres à présent...

**« - Ton accent est pourri et ton art ne vaut rien !! Je n'ai jamais vu un truc aussi laid, aussi grotesque, aussi disgracieux, aussi inesthétique et aussi anti-art que tes explosions de pacotille !! »**

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit à la voler, la faisant sursauter de tout son long. Elle entendit des hurlements furieux jaillirent de l'embrasure de cette dernière, faisant apparaître un Deidara rouge de colère retenu par un Kisame qui riait à en pleurer.

**« - J'vais lui faire la peau à cette femme, hm !! Putain mais lâche-moi Kisame, hm !!!**

**- ha ha ha !! Calme toi Dei tu l'as bien cherché aussi ! ha ha !!!**

**- Mais t'es de son côté ou du miens bordel, hm ?! Et vous autres arrêtez de rire et dîtes-lui de me relâcher, hm !! »**

Sakura, toujours par terre, regardait la scène d'un œil incrédule et amusé. D'autres rires lui parvenaient, signes qu'il n'y avait pas que Deidara et Kisame dans cette pièce. Très bientôt, un homme aux cheveux argents et aux yeux violet améthyste apparu et s'avança vers elle. Elle n''aperçu pas immédiatement le regard carnassier que ce dernier lui lança et resta interdite devant sa venue. Cependant, lorsqu'elle vit la lueur perverse qui brûlait dans ses yeux elle se mit à rougir violement. Il faut dire aussi que sa position était des plus... alléchante – Ses mains étaient liées dans son dos, son fessiers relever, sa poitrine à demi-écrasée, et ses cheveux ébouriffés de manière désordonnée. Cette posture aux apparences féline et aguicheuse en fit baver plus d'un dans l'assemblé – Bien qu'Hidan resta le plus notable de tous. Le jeune homme la scruta de ses yeux si étranges avant de s'approcher encore plus prêt d'elle.

**« - Salut ma jolie. Moi c'est Hidan. Permet-moi de te dire que tu es vraiment très trèèès bonn... heu je veux dire charmante. Tu as quel âge ? Parce que je ne couche pas ave... ?! »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un homme lui avait asséné un violent coup derrière le crâne, l'obligeant à se taire sous l'effet du choc. Sakura ne pu retenir un gémissement d'horreur lorsqu'elle entendit la nuque de son interlocuteur craquer de manière inquiétante. Cependant, et à sa plus grande surprise, ce dernier se releva presque aussitôt et fit une nouvelle fois craquer son coup pour remettre ses cervicales en place. C'était répugnant ! Il se tourna ensuite vers celui qui était à l'origine de son «déboitage de crâne» et lui cria au visage.

**« - Non mais t'es malade Kakuzu ?! J'étais en train d'arranger mon coup du soir là ! Et arrête de prendre ma tête pour un punching-ball !**

**- Comment ça «ton coup du soir» ?! Je ne suis pas une salope !!**

**- Je vais la tuer, hm ! Je vais la tuer, hm !!**

**- La ferme Hidan. Tu vois bien qu'elle n'a pas envie que tu lui passe dessus.**

**- La ferme toi-même espèce de zombi de mes deux ! J'ai pas besoin de son consentement pour le faire j'te signal !**

**- Pardon ?!!**

**- Lâche-moi Kisame, hm !!!!!**

**- Puis-je savoir à quoi rime tout ce vacarme ?! »**

La voix grave et autoritaire venant de percer la zizanie qui régnait jusqu'alors, fit aussitôt taire tous les criminels. Sakura leva ses immenses yeux verts en direction de l'homme qui avait parlé... Il était grand avec de longs cheveux noirs noués en une fine queue de cheval. Ses yeux, reconnaissables entre miles, avaient une couleur rouge sang des plus étranges qui soit. Lorsqu'elle le reconnu enfin, la jeune femme sentit son ventre se tordre violement... Itachi Uchiwa. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle l'approchait de si près et à vrai dire, elle aurait préféré ne jamais en avoir eut l'occasion. Sa simple présence la rendait nerveuse et lui donnait, entre autre, une envie irrévocable de le tuer. Après tout, cet homme était en partie responsable du départ de Sasuke, et ça elle ne pouvait le lui pardonner.

* * *

Le regard du criminel balaya l'assemblé et finit par se posé sur Sakura, toujours ligotée par terre. Elle se sentit rougir devant ses yeux qui lui donnaient l'horrible impression d'être passée aux rayons X. Ce dernier soupira longuement avant de se tourner vers Kisame qui tenait toujours Deidara.

**« - Kisame ?**

**- Hum... Oui, désolé. »**

Sur ce, il relâcha le jeune homme qui s'empressa de marcher en direction de Sakura, un regard meurtrier placardé sur le visage.

**« - Deidara !**

**- Quoi, hm ?!**

**- Détache-la et excuse-toi.**

**- Non mais ça va p...**

**- Fais-le !!**

**- .......hm.**

Sakura fut plus qu'étonné de voir l'artiste obéir docilement aux ordres d'Itachi. Sans plus attendre, il défit les liens de chakra qui lui lacéraient les poignets et les jambes, lui rendant enfin sa liberté. Elle se releva en toussotant à cause de la poussière qu'elle avait avalé, puis adressa un regard noir à Deidara qui le lui rendit sans plus attendre.

**« - Deidara.**

**- Je ne m'excuserais pas devant elle, hm ! Elle l'a bien cherché, hm !**

**- Deidara !**

**- ....Défrougn...hm.**

**- Je n'ai rien entendu.**

**- ...Désolé, hm.**

**- Bien... Sakura-san ? »**

Celle-ci sursauta lorsqu'Itachi lui adressa la parole. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire, ses yeux laissant transparaître sa demande sans même qu'il eut parlé.

**« - ...Désolé d'avoir été désagréable, Deidara.**

**- Bien. Maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre nous allons pouvoir l'emmener au près de Pein... Et je ne veux plus que de telles situations se reproduisent ! Vous autres : Interdiction de maltraité la nouvelle recrue ! Quand à toi... Arrête de jouer les fortes têtes si tu tiens un tant soit peu à la vie. Compris ?**

**- O... Oui. »**

Une fois les choses misent au clair, il se retourna, faisant signe à la jeune kunoichi de le suivre. Elle s'engouffra donc à sa suite dans l'encadrement de la porte... Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une pièce dont le luxe était comparable à celui du manoir des Hyuuga ! La salle était grande et, contrairement à toute attente, d'une propreté irréprochable. Le mobilier était d'une simplicité des plus banals, mais avait tout de même un aspect de petit confort peu commun. Aussi resta-t-elle un instant sur le palier, scrutant la pièce avec des yeux aussi ronds que ceux d'un poisson rouge.

Itachi n'entendant plus les pas de la jeunes filles résonnés à sa suite, se retourna un cours instant et s'amusa intérieurement de sa surprise. Il fallait la comprendre – elle était tout de même resté quatre heures dans l'immonde labyrinthe qu'ils ne se donnaient pas la peine d'entretenir. Le changement d'atmosphère était de taille et il était donc bien normal qu'elle fut interloquée. Cependant, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cela, et se pressa donc de la rappeler à l'ordre.

**« - Sakura-san. Pouvons-nous y aller à présent ? »**

La concernée sursauta un court instant, puis se ressaisit rapidement. Il n'était pas question qu'elle laisse transparaître son malaise.

**« - Hum... oui. Désolée. »**

Elle marcha donc, une fois encore à sa suite. Il l'entraina à travers une immensité de couloirs, le long des quels s'enchainaient de nombreuses portes qui débouchaient elle ne savait où... Et d'ailleurs elle préférait ne pas le savoir. Le jeune Uchiwa ne tarda pas à s'arrêter devant l'une d'entre elle, et frappa légèrement sur sa façade. Ne prenant pas la peine d'attendre une réponse, il posa sa main sur la poignée et l'abaissa doucement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre. La jeune kunoichi entra à son tour dans la pièce, découvrant un bureau qui ressemblait de près à celui de Tsunade. Cependant, ce n'était non pas une belle blonde aux formes développées qui siégeait dans celui-ci, mais un homme dont le visage était partiellement recouvert d'une multitude de percing.

**« - Elle est là.**

**- Bien, merci Itachi. »**

Sur ce, le grand brun sorti de la pièce, laissant Sakura seul avec celui qui semblait être leur chef... Tout du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensait, car elle ne tarda pas à apercevoir une jeune femme aux cheveux bleu lavande assise sur un siège non loin de là. Cette dernière se leva et s'avança vers Sakura, un sourire rayonnant accroché aux lèvres.

**« - Ah ! Sakura-chan ! Comme je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! Je m'appelle Konan.**

**- Heu... Je... Enchanté.**

**- Si tu savais à quel point je me réjouis qu'il y ait enfin une autre fille dans cette organisation de pervers ! Je n'espérais plus ! »**

Sakura afficha un sourire attendrit devant sa remarque. En voilà au moins une qui était de son avis. Bien que méfiante, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une extrême sympathie envers cette jeune femme. A vrai dire, cette nouvelle présence féminine la rassurait un tant soit peu.

**« - Konan ! Arrête un peu tu veux bien ?**

**- Hum... Oui. Désolé Pein.**

**- Bien... Alors c'est toi la fameuse Sakura Haruno ? Nous attendions ta venue depuis plusieurs heures déjà, mais j'ai cru comprendre que Deidara t'avais délaissée en chemin.**

**- ...Oui c'est peu de le dire.**

**- Excuse-nous pour ce petit malentendu. Mais tu remarqueras bien vite qu'il ne faut pas trop chauffer les membres de cette organisation. La plupart d'entre eux ont un tempérament assez impulsif et orgueilleux. Ne t'y frotte pas trop si tu ne veux pas perdre des plumes.**

**- Evite surtout Hidan ! C'est bien le pire de tous de mon point de vu !**

**- Bref... Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi tu es ici, n'est ce pas ?**

**- Hum... oui. Deidara a refusé de me le dire.**

**- Ne lui en veut pas pour cela, l'ordre venait de moi. En réalité, si je t'ai fait venir ici... C'est parce que nous avons grand besoin de tes services. »**

Sakura fronças légèrement les sourcils. Par la même occasion, elle se rappela la petite «discussion» qu'elle avait eut avec Deidara au cours de leur voyage... Il avait été lui faire croire qu'elle deviendrait leur esclave sexuelle... Cependant elle avait vite compris que ce n'était qu'un leurre pour la faire taire. Résultat, elle n'était pas plus avancée. Et même si elle craignait de savoir enfin la vérité, le doute qui planait sur leurs intensions la poussa à écouter ce que Pein avait à lui dire.

**« - Et quels genres de services au juste ? **

**- Tu ne l'as donc toujours pas deviné ?! Réfléchit bien... Tu es la disciple de Tsunade depuis six ans déjà, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, c'est bien cela. Mais quel est le rapport ?**

**- Nous avons besoin que tu mettes tes talents à notre disposition.**

**- En fait ce que Pein essaye de te dire Sakura-chan, c'est que les membres de l'Aka ont souvent tendance à revenir au repaire en... pièces détachées. Et nous avons besoin d'une personne compétente pour raccommoder les morceaux à chaque fois qu'il le faudra !**

**- Donc... Vous voulez que je devienne votre infirmière personnelle... C'est bien ça ?**

**- Tu as tout compris.**

**- Et si je refuse ?**

**- Ca ne fera que compliquer les choses mais le résultat sera le même. Tu as deux options : Soit tu le fais de ton plein gré et tout ira bien. Soit nous devrons t'y contraindre, et dans ce cas Itachi se fera une joie de te torturer avec son genjutsu.**

**- Je vois...**

**- Alors, quelle est ta décision ? »**

Qui aurait appelé ça une décision ? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme si on lui laissait le choix... Cependant, la simple idée de devoir soigner les membres de l'Akatsuki lui donnait des frissons dans le dos et la répugnait au plus au point. Sans parler du fait qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui elle allait vivre un véritable enfer parmi les criminels les plus cruels mais aussi les plus pervers qui soient ! Néanmoins... sa seule chance de s'en échapper serait de gagner leur confiance à tous. Se faire passer pour une alliée était donc la meilleure conduite à adopter. Elle se résigna donc.

**« - Très bien, je le ferais. De toute façon ai-je le choix ?**

**- Sage décision... Oh oui et au fait, j'allais oublier de te préciser quelque chose...**

**- Et qu'est-ce donc ?**

**- J'ai un petit travail à te confier. Cela me permettra de juger de ta loyauté. Excuse-moi d'être aussi méfiant mais tu comprendras bien qu'il m'ait impossible de t'accorder ma confiance aussi facilement...**

**- Oui, bien entendu... Et que devrais-je faire ?**

**- Il y a cinq ans de cela, tu as battu l'un de nos membres : Sasori. Tu dois certainement t'en souvenir. C'était un combattant admirable et très bénéfique pour l'Akatsuki. Comme tu le sais, il n'était pas humain et tu as donc du lui transpercé le cœur pour le tuer... Cependant, nous avons récupérer cette organe. Il est en très mauvais état mais je suis sur qu'avec tes capacité tu seras en mesure de le réparer... Bref, j'ai appris récemment qu'un cœur pouvait être maintenu artificiellement en vie grâce à un certain jutsu... Vois-tu où je veux en venir ?**

**- Vous... Vous voulez que je le ramène à la vie grâce au jutsu de réanimation, c'est bien ça ?**

**- Tu comprends vite à ce que je vois... Si tu arrives à faire cela, alors tu seras officiellement membre de l'Aka. Mais si tu échoue, nous n'aurons d'autre choix que de te torturer jusqu'à ce que tu y parviennes. Est-ce clair ?**

**- ...Oui.**

**- Parfait ! Et bien dans ce cas, bienvenue dans notre petite paradis ma chère Sakura ! »**

* * *

**~Blabla de l'auteur : **Et voilà, ce sera tout pour le troisième chapitre ! Comme toujours, je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographe qui parsèment mon récit lol. Bref... Comme vous l'avez certainement deviné, les choses commenceront à devenir intéressantes à partir du prochain chapitre ! Ce ne sera pas de tout repos pour notre petite medic-nin préférée ! Entre autre, je tenais à préciser que la première partie de ce chapitre (où Sakura doit ramper) est directement tiré d'une... expérience personnelle xD. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'ajouter à ma fanfiction. J'espère néanmoins que ça ne vous aura pas déplu lol.

* * *

**~Thanks for reviews :** Par ailleurs, je tenais à remercier personnellement tous ceux qui ont eut l'amabilité de me laisser quelques commentaires ^^. Ca m'a agréablement surprise de voir que ma fanfic plaisait. En grand MERCI donc à...

Jeff-La-Bleue : Tu as été l'une des première à lire mon histoire en j'en suis réellement flattée. J'admire énormément le travail que tu fais sur ce site, et j'espère pouvoir lire la suite de ta fanfic d'ici peu !

Deidara37 : Je suis honoré que tu es ajouté mon histoire à tes favoris. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne manquerais pas d'aller lire les tiennes à l'occasion pour te rendre les reviews que tu as eut la gentillesse de me laisser !

Valma71 : Merci pour tous tes encouragements ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plus, et ça ne peut que me motiver d'avantage !

Haodès : Désolée d'avoir été longue à poster la suite mais j'ai un peu ramée sur ce chapitre lol. Bref, merci d'avoir sacrifié un peu de ton temps pour venir lire mon histoire. Je suis heureuse que tu l'ai aimée !

Sasuke Uchiwa : Merci pour ta reviews ! Ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite autant que le début !

Sakuraharuno24 : Je suis moi aussi une grande fane du DeiSaku et ca me fait réellement plaisir de voir que d'autres personnes, telle que toi, partage cette passion. Merci infiniment pour tes reviews, et désolée d'avoir autant tardée à poster ce troisième chapitre !

Bref, une immense MERCI à vous tous. J'espère que vous suivrez ma fanfiction jusqu'à la fin. A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre =)


	4. Ainsi font, font, font

_**Chapitre 4 : Ainsi font, font, font, les petites marionnettes.**_

Sakura savait qu'il ne lui serait pas facile de gagner leur confiance. En particulier celle de Pein, qui semblait nourrir à son égard une méfiance sans nul pareil. Elle s'en était immédiatement rendu compte lors de leur entrevue : Il possédait une intelligence qui surpassait peut-être bien la sienne, mais était surtout très froid, austère et imbu de lui-même. Il ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier... A l'opposé de Konan qui éprouvait une réelle sympathie envers elle. Mais c'était compréhensible – être la seule fille au milieu de cette bande de criminels avait du lui en coûter plus d'une fois au cours des dernières années. D'ailleurs, une complicité peu commune s'était très vite installée entre les deux kunoichis, ce qui enchantait Sakura. Cette jeune femme paraissait sincère et douce. Elle avait donc décidé de lui accordé sa confiance, en écartant l'hypothèse qu'elle puisse jouer un double jeu. A en juger de son comportement, il était très difficile à la jeune medic-nin de remettre en doute de la franchise de l'estime qu'elle lui portait. Au moins, elle aurait une personne sur qui compter si elle rencontrait des difficultés... Ce qui risquait fort d'arriver, car son caractère impulsif et orgueilleux avait de quoi attiré les foudres des membres qui lui chercheraient des noises. Ca allait faire des étincelles ! Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle se laisse faire.

Sa conversation avec Pein s'était finie il y a quatre heures de cela. Sakura discutait donc avec sa nouvelle amie dans ce qui semblait être une chambre – Celle de Konan entre-autre. Cette dernière lui expliquait comment elle avait vécue jusqu'ici et ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à quelle point elle était heureuse de sa présence parmi eux. Elle fut aussi la première à s'excuser pour le crime qu'ils avaient commis en l'enlevant contre son gré. Sakura en fut vraiment attendrit et ses paroles la touchèrent sincèrement... De par la sympathie qu'elle avait pour elle, la jeune fille la pria de ne pas utiliser le suffixe «chan» pour l'appeler. Son simple prénom suffirait. L'autre fit de même, un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

La conversation allait donc bon train entre les deux jeunes femmes, jusqu'au moment où elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme dont le visage se cachait derrière un masque orange.

**« - Tobi est venu chercher Sakura-chan ! Pein-sama a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle voie le laboratoire !**

**- Oh... Bon et bien nous reprendrons notre discussion une prochaine fois Sakura. Je crois que Pein veut que tu te mettes tout de suite au travail...**

**- Oui, on dirait bien... »**

Sur ce, elle se leva et partit à la suite de Tobi, ne manquant pas d'offrir un dernier sourire à Konan avant de refermer la porte. Ce qu'elle pouvait être aimable et gentille ! Sakura se réjouissait vraiment d'avoir rencontré une telle personne dans un lieu aussi ignoble que celui où elle trouvait. C'était une chance, il fallait bien l'avouer !

La jeune fille suivit Tobi à travers un immense couloir, s'amusant intérieurement de son innocence et de sa joie de vivre. Celui-là aussi avait l'air sympathique, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment honnête dans sa manière d'être. Elle ne pouvait donc se résigner à lui accorder sa confiance... Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de l'apprécier. D'ailleurs, sans le vouloir vraiment, elle se mit à sourire tendrement devant le jeune homme, qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

**« - Sakura-chan, pourquoi tu souris ?**

**- Oh... Et bien. Je me disais juste que tu n'avais pas l'air d'un criminel. Tu ressembles plutôt à un enfant. C'est mignon tout plein ! »**

Elle cru un instant regretter ses paroles. Après tout, Tobi avait beau paraître gentil et ignorant, il n'en restait pas moins un membre de l'Akatsuki. S'il faisait parti de cette organisation, alors il avait certainement un côté noir caché derrière son apparence enfantine. Peut-être allait-il mal prendre sa remarque... Ce qui ne fut pas le cas, heureusement pour elle.

**« - Merci Sakura-chan ! C'est parce que Tobi est un bon garçon ! »**

Elle sourit de nouveau, quelque peu soulagée, tandis que le jeune homme reprenait sa route en sautillant. Elle fit de même, et continua à rire de son attitude. Ils rencontrèrent Deidara, qui ne manqua pas de la regarder de manière provocatrice lorsqu'ils se croisèrent. Elle y resta indifférente, ce qui eut le don de profondément l'énervé. Le jeune artiste reprit donc sa route, irrité par la réaction de Sakura. Cette dernière étouffa un ricanement, et continua de suivre Tobi. Ils descendirent d'un étage en empruntant un escalier pentu. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant la porte du laboratoire.

**« - C'est ici Sakura-chan ! Tobi va te laisser, parce qu'il doit aller dire à Pein que tu es bien arrivé.**

**- Heu... oui, pas de problème. »**

Elle lui sourit amicalement pour le remercier, tandis que Tobi s'inclinait courtoisement devant elle, à la manière d'un prince, avant de repartir en sautillant.

* * *

La jeune fille resta un instant devant l'immense porte qui lui faisait face. A vrai dire, elle craignait d'y découvrir un laboratoire qui ressemblerait plus à une salle de torture, qu'un lieu de travail esthétique et propre. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle se résigna à l'ouvrir. Il faisait sombre et elle du chercher à tâtons l'interrupteur sur le mur à sa gauche. Lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin trouvé, elle le pressa légèrement contre son doigt et la pièce s'éclaira instantanément...

**« - Oh... Je vois. »**

Comme elle s'y était attendue, cette salle n'avait absolument rien d'un laboratoire normal. En vérité, la seule chose qui y ressemblait était une table au bord de laquelle étaient Disposés plusieurs ustensiles dont elle avait déjà eut l'occasion de se servir à Konoha. Mais ce qui reteint le plus son attention était l'étrange bloc de glace placé en son centre... Elle aurait du s'en douter, ils n'étaient pas idiots à ce point.

A vrai dire, elle avait grandement espérer qu'il laisse le cœur de Sasori se décomposé, croyant qu'elle pourrait réparer les dégâts – ce qui aurait été impossible après tant d'années. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas pu le ramener à la vie et ça lui aurait évité de revoir cet infâme pantin. Surtout qu'il était très probable que ce dernier chercherait à se venger d'elle, et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à subir ses représailles... Mais voilà, les membres de l'Akatsuki étaient finalement loin d'être bêtes, et avaient donc pris les mesures nécessaires pour que le cœur resta en bon état... Elle pouvait donc admirer l'immonde organe vital de celui qu'elle avait tué il y a des années de cela, joliment conservé dans la glace.

**« - Bon et bien... On dirait que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »**

Se résignant à faire se qui devait être fait, elle s'avança d'un pas conquis en direction de la console sur laquelle se trouvait la chose horrible qu'elle devrait ramener à la vie. La glace avait déjà commencée à fondre, laissant dépasser quelques canaux sanguins en sa surface. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se soit totalement liquéfiée et son dur labeur commencerait... Mais ça risquait de prendre un certain temps. Car n'oublions pas qu'elle se trouvait au cœur même d'une gigantesque montagne, où la température avoisinait les 20°C – Ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour que la glace disparue rapidement...

Elle s'écarta donc de l'établie et examina les lieux alentours. Son petit doigt lui dit qu'elle se trouvait sans nul doute dans l'atelier où Sasori taillait ses marionnettes par le passé. Des dizaines d'outils de boiserie s'entassaient dans différentes boîtes négligemment posées au sol. Les murs, quand à eux étaient partiellement recouvert de membres articulés, tous faits de bois. Elle eut aussi le privilège d'admirer certains pantins entièrement finis, dont celui qui servirait de nouveau réceptacle pour l'organe.

**« - Et bien... Ce type était peut-être une véritable ordure mais je dois bien avouer qu'il avait du talent. La précision avec laquelle il taillait ses poupées est vraiment remarquable. On pourrait presque croire qu'elles sont vivantes... »**

Une heure passa et le cœur fut enfin libéré de sa prison de glace. Sakura le prit délicatement entre ses mains munies de gants, et le retourna plusieurs fois pour examiner son état. Par malchance, il était merveilleusement bien conservé. Si elle le dégradait, ils comprendraient tout de suite qu'elle l'avait fait exprès... Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à utiliser son jutsu. Elle le reposa donc sur le plateau de vers et entreprit de guérir la crevasse en son milieu – celle qui avait été formée à cause des deux épées qui l'avaient transpercé lors de leur combat. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il était comme neuf.

« - Bon... Et bien aller, c'est partit. »

Sur ce, elle joignit ses mains face à face, et forma les trente-deux signes nécessaire à la réalisation du jutsu. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était fin prête. Déliant ses mains, elle les porte au sommet de l'organe tandis qu'une lumière bleuté s'en échappait. Une expression d'extrême concentration était placardée sur son visage. Cette technique demandait beaucoup d'énergie mais aussi énormément de précision. Un seul faux pas et le cœur exploserait un milles morceaux...

* * *

La jeune fille resta ainsi pendant presque deux heures, des goûtes de sueur perlant sur son front, lorsqu'un premier battement se fit ressentir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième suivit. Puis un troisième... Jusqu'à ce que le rythme se stabilise enfin. Elle avait réussit ! Retirant progressivement ses mains du cœur palpitant, elle ouvrit le coffret rouge censé le contenir et l'y déposa en douceur. Puis, le soulevant avec délicatesse entre ses mains frêles recouvertes de sang, elle le porta jusqu'au pantin inanimé qui serait le nouveau corps de Sasori. Sakura encastra la petite boîte dans le trou au centre du torse de la marionnette et se recula sans plus attendre.

Les yeux vides de tout sentiment de la poupée ne tardèrent pas à prendre une couleur marron grisé. Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage immaculé du ressuscité. Sa tête vira de gauche à droite dans un signe d'incompréhension, avant qu'il ne lève les mains devant son visage. Incrédule et peut-être même effrayé, il releva la tête en direction de Sakura, restée immobile jusque là. Son regard se teinta d'effroi et de rancœur comme elle s'y était attendue. Cependant, il semblait bien trop bouleversé pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

**« - Je... suis mort, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Non. Plus maintenant.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Tu n'as qu'à aller demander à ton chef. Mon travail ici est terminé. »**

Elle tourna les talons, laissant Sasori derrière elle. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait tout simplement rien à foutre de son incompréhension. Elle ne demandait même pas à être remercier de lui avoir rendu la vie puisqu'elle l'avait fait à contrecœur. Tout ce qu'elle voulait dans l'instant, c'était retrouver son lit et dormir, épuisée de par cette technique. Mais avant cela, elle savait qu'il lui faudrait prendre une douche. Non pas qu'elle eut été sale, mais son corps tout entier s'était imprégné d'une odeur de sang à un tel point que cela lui faisait tourner la tête. Cependant il y avait un léger petit problème : Elle n'avait pas de chambre. Tout du moins, on ne lui avait pas encore assigné la sienne. Elle décida donc d'aller dans celle de Konan. C'était la meilleure chose à faire vu les circonstances. Mais là aussi il y avait encore un petit problème : Elle ignorait totalement comment s'y rendre. Ce repaire était tellement grand !

* * *

Sakura ne savait plus depuis combien de temps elle déambulait dans ces couloirs. Tout ce qui était sur, c'est qu'elle était bel et bien perdue. Cependant, elle remerciait les dieux de ne pas avoir croisé un des membres de l'Akatsuki – bien que Tobi ou Konan eurent été les bienvenus pour lui indiquer le chemin à suivre. La fatigue commençait à réellement se faire sentir et elle aurait volontiers abandonné son âme contre un lit bien douillet. D'autant plus que cette odeur de sang qui humectait chaque parcelle de son corps n'avait de cesse de l'équerrer. Mais cela avait tout de même un bon côté : Ca lui avait complètement coupé l'appétit et elle n'avait donc plus à souffrir de la faim dévorante qui l'avait assaillit quelques heures plus tôt...

Les galeries se succédaient interminablement. Décidément sur combiens de mètres s'étendait cette fichue montagne ?! A vrai dire, elle préférait ne pas le savoir, par crainte d'être encore plus découragée. A sa plus grande joie – mais aussi pour son plus grand malheur – le silence fut bientôt percé par une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien : Celle de son charmant kidnappeur Deidara. Il semblait discuter avec une autre personne dont elle n'arrivait pas à deviner l'identité. La jeune fille s'approcha donc de la porte d'où provenaient les bruits et plaqua son oreille contre celle-ci.

**« - Kisame, hm ! Comment es-tu pu faire une chose pareille, hm ?!**

**- Mais Dei tu es trop bon à ce petit jeu-là ! Si je ne l'avais pas fait tu m'aurais encore dominé et j'en ai assez de toujours me faire battre !**

**- Ce n'est pas une raison, hm ! C'est déloyale, hm !**

**- Bon et bien dans ce cas recommençons et je serais sage cette-fois, promis.**

**- Je suis fatigué, hm. Il est déjà deux heure du matin alors allons nous coucher, hm !**

**- Oh s'il te plait rien qu'une fois ! Je serais incapable de dormir temps que je ne me serais pas fait pardonner !**

**- Hm... Bon c'est d'accord. Mais alors rien qu'une fois, c'est compris, hm ?**

**- Oui !! »**

Sakura resta incrédule devant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru une seule seconde que ces deux là auraient de tels penchants. Quoi que à bien y voir, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça lorsqu'elle voyait le physique efféminé de Deidara. Etait-ce donc pour ça qu'il s'était tant énervé lorsque la jeune fille avait dit que l'artiste s'était très certainement déjà fait «draguer par des hommes» ? Mais oui, tout s'expliquait à présent ! Deidara était gay, mais il refusait tout bonnement que son secret soit percé au grand jour, de peur que sa fierté se dégrade ! Elle gloussa sournoisement, toujours collée contre la porte. Voilà un scoop dont elle pourrait se servir pour le faire chanter à l'occasion. Il y avait de quoi jubiler devant une telle chose, et elle n'en était que plus ravie. Cependant, sa joie s'envola bien vite lorsqu'elle entendit de nouveau des voix s'élever de la pièce voisine. Elle qui s'attendait à entendre des gémissements de plaisir, voilà que les deux protagonistes tenaient un tout autre discours...

**« - Dame de pic ! Que dis-tu de ça, hein ?**

**- As de trèfle, hm ! Tu as encore perdu Kisame, hm ! **

**- Quoi ?! Oh non j'en ai marre de ce foutu jeu de carte ! On pourrait pas jouer aux échecs pour changer ?**

**- Je te battrais quand même alors pas la peine d'essayer, hm. Bon aller maintenant retourne dans ta chambre que je puisse dormir tranquillement, hm. »**

Sans qu'elle y prenne garde, la porte s'ouvrit au même moment où elle se redressait dans un soupir d'exaspération. Kisame la regarda longuement, et Sakura prit un air honnêtement gênée. Il lui sourit joyeusement, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents pointue et blanches, dignes d'une pub pour dentifrice. Elle rougit et se mit à rire nerveusement. Deidara s'approcha à son tour et la fixa d'un air interrogateur, avant de reprendre une expression plus sérieuse et énervée.

**« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là, hm ? »**

Sakura racla sa gorge et son visage se teinta une fois encore d'un hâle rouge qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui d'Hinata. Il était hors de question qu'elle admette s'être perdu. Son orgueil n'en aurait été que trop affligé ! Cependant... si elle tenait vraiment à ne pas dormir sur le carrelage glacé de ces couloirs, il fallait bien qu'elle leur demande de l'aide.

**« - Et bien... hum, en fait... je...**

**- Je crois savoir... Tu t'es perdu c'est ça ?**

**- Heu... oui, en quelque sorte.**

**- Mais quelle idiote cette fille, hm. De toute façon qu'est-ce que tu fais à trainer dans les couloirs à une heure pareille, hm ?**

**- Hey ! Ne me traite pas d'idiote !**

**- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, hm.**

**- Si tu veux tout savoir : Tobi m'a emmené au labo pour que je rende la vie à Sasori – ce que j'ai fait en toute bonté d'âme et conscience. Après, j'ai voulu retourné dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et dormir, mais le hic c'est que je n'ai tout simplement pas de chambre. Donc je me suis dit que j'irais dans celle de Konan, mais le second hic c'est que je ne connais pas le chemin pour m'y rendre. Résultat je me suis perdue. Content ?**

**- He ?! T'es sérieuse gamine t'as vraiment rendu la vie à Pinocchio ?!**

**- Ne dis pas de sottise, hm. Personne ne peut ramener les gens à la vie, hm.**

**- Que vous le croyiez ou non, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Bon... Je passerais bien la nuit à discuter avec vous, mais le fait est que je suis réellement claquée et que si je ne vais pas immédiatement me doucher cette putain d'odeur d'hémoglobine ne s'en ira jamais ! Donc si vous aviez l'amabilité, pour une fois, de bien vouloir m'aider en m'indiquant le chemin à suivre, je vous serais on ne peut plus reconnaissante ! »**

Les deux criminels restèrent muets devant sa déclaration. Dans l'instant, ils ne savaient pas ce qui les étonnait le plus : Qu'elle ait ramené un homme à la vie, comme si elle le faisait tous les jours, ou bien le fait qu'elle leur ait cloué le bec avec fermeté et conviction. C'est qu'elle avait un sacré répondent la gamine !

* * *

**~Blabla de l'auteur :** *Fiou* Bon, voilà ce sera tout pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Comme vous avez pu le constater, Sakura a enfin remplit sa part du marché en ramenant Sasori à la vie... Le fait est que pour récompense, les dieux n'ont pas trouvé mieux que de la laisser se perdre dans le repaire lol. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, même si mon écriture peut s'avérée lourde de compréhension sur quelques passages lol. A la prochaine fois, et merci à tous ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires ! =)


	5. Le cauchemar commence ici

_**Chapitre 5 : Le cauchemar commence ici.**_

Kisame s'était porté volontaire pour ramener Sakura à la chambre de Konan, la sienne se trouvant à quelques mètres à peine de cette dernière. Sakura lui en fut d'ailleurs infiniment reconnaissante. Deidara, quand à lui, s'était contenté de lui claquer la porte au nez, hilare devant la situation de faiblesse de la jeune fille. Décidément, la guerre était déclarée entre eux deux ! Elle ne manquerait d'ailleurs pas de lui rendre la pareille à la première occasion qui se présenterait. Il allait regretter de l'avoir traîner dans ce foutu trou à rats.

Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, l'homme requin déposa Sakura devant la porte de chambré de Konan. Il lui adressa un immense sourire avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de se retirer. Elle le remercia en contre partie de sa gentillesse, ce qu'il sembla fort apprécier. Kisame avait un tempérament enjoué et rieur de nature. Sa compagnie était des plus agréables lorsqu'il était question de faire passer son mal du pays Par ailleurs, il lui rappelait quelque peu Naruto de par sa façon d'être. C'était idiot de penser ainsi mais bien qu'ils ne se ressemblèrent pas le moins du monde, tant en âge qu'au niveau physique, ils partageaient à peu près le même état esprit. A peine lui avait-elle parlé que Sakura l'appréciait déjà.

* * *

Sortant de ses réflexions, la jeune kunoichi pénétra dans la chambre de son amie, qui dormait déjà profondément. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, elle se faufila silencieusement jusqu'à la salle de bain et prit grand soin de fermer la porte derrière elle avant d'allumer la lumière. A sa plus grande joie, elle trouva une chemise de nuit posé devant la cabine de douche. Sur cette dernière, on pouvait voir un postit blanc sur lequel était écrit le massage suivant :

_Sakura... Excuse mon impolitesse mais je suis très certainement déjà en train de dormir à l'heur qu'il est. J'aurais voulu te montrer ta chambre avant que tu ne partes avec Tobi, mais notre discussion m'a complètement fait oublier ce détail. J'en suis vraiment navrée, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. Bref, voici une chemise de nuit et une serviette de bain. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que je te dise à quoi elles te serviront, n'est-ce pas ? Pour ce qui est du lit, je t'ai préparé un matelas à côté du miens. Si tu as froid durant cette nuit, n'hésite pas à aller chercher une ou deux couverture de plus dans mon armoire. Bonne nuit, à demain !_

Sakura esquissa un léger sourire à la vue de ce mot. Konan était vraiment une personne admirable et surtout incroyablement gentille ! Après s'être démunie de ses habits, la jeune fille pénétra dans la cabine de douche et tourna doucement le robinet. Elle fut tout d'abord surprise par le jet d'eau glacée qui fouetta son corps mi à nu. Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, la température avait considérablement augmentée. Cette sensation de chaleur moite détendit ses muscles dans leur entier, jusqu'à les rendre mous comme du chewing-gum. Elle savoura chaque minute passé sous la nappe d'eau bouillante, oubliant tout ses soucis l'espace d'un instant. L'immonde odeur de sang disparue bien vite, laissant place au parfum doux et sucré du savon qu'elle utilisa. Une heure passa et elle du se résigner à sortir de ce petit lieu de paradis, ne tenant pas à s'attirer les foudres des autres membres pour avoir vidé le ballon d'eau. Toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, bien que celle-ci arriva trop vite à son goût.

Enroulant la serviette autour de son corps, elle se plaça devant l'immense miroir au dessus du lavabo. La chaleur et l'humidité qui régnait dans cette pièce avaient dissimulées le vers derrière une fine couche de buée qu'elle effaça prestement avec à sa main. Son reflet lui apparut donc. Sur le coup, elle eut beaucoup de mal à se reconnaître. Ses yeux étaient cernés de bleu, signe d'une grande fatigue, tandis que ses joues semblaient s'être creusées avec l'âge, dessinant ses pommettes de manière étrange mais ravissante. Les traits poupins et candides de l'enfance avaient fait place à des attributs beaucoup plus mûres et séduisant, signe que les années avaient passées et qu'elle avait grandit. Mais depuis quand ses cheveux avaient-ils autant pousser ? Pour dire vrai, elle ne se souvenait plus exactement à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle se les était fait couper. Il n'était pas longs au point de rivaliser avec ceux d'Ino, mais s'étendaient tout de même jusqu'au dessous de ses épaules. Elle préférait néanmoins les avoir court, favorisant le pratique à l'esthétique, car durant les combats, une longue chevelure pouvait être un véritable désavantage.

**« - Comme le temps passe... J'ai peine à me souvenir à quoi je ressemblais étant enfant. »**

En vérité, Sakura avait grandement négligé son apparence au court de ces dernières années. Sa maturité lui avait bien vite fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre avec de telle futilités et elle avait préféré s'adonner à son travail en tant que médecin, plutôt que de passer son temps à s'admirer devant un miroir. Cela lui avait permis de progresser avec une rapidité phénoménale, contrairement à Ino qui avait tendance à accorder beaucoup trop d'importance au physique. Elle ne se trouvait pas laide ainsi, bien que ce ne fût pas un canon de beauté non plus. Elle était juste naturelle et simple, ce qui faisait d'ailleurs tout son charme.

* * *

Après s'être séchée, elle revêtit la tenue que Konan lui avait assignée. C'était une petite chemise de nuit noire à fines bretelles et d'une banalité commune – bien qu'elle la trouva un peu courte. Elle noua ses cheveux à l'aide d'un élastique pour éviter de tremper son oreiller, puis sortit de la pièce le plus silencieusement qu'elle pu. L'obscurité régnait dans la chambre, et elle du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver enfin son lit.

Allongée entre l'épaisse couverture et le matelas, Sakura repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui. Ce calme et cette opacité autour d'elle permettaient à son esprit de se détendre et de mieux réfléchir. Si bien que le choc fut rude lorsqu'elle commença à se rendre compte de la gravité de sa situation : Elle était prisonnière de l'Akatsuki, et condamnée à rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne l'en libérer. Depuis qu'elle était ici, elle avait tout pris à la légère – la faim et la fatigue y étant pour quelque chose. Mais à présent qu'elle réalisait enfin quelle était sa position, la peur et la haine lui tordaient l'estomac. Et c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'elle les avait aidés à ramener Sasori à la vie ! L'avaient-ils droguée pour qu'elle accepte un tel marché ? En temps normal, jamais elle ne l'aurait fait ! D'autant plus que ce pantin rajoutait une menace bien grande sur son dos... Et que les sacrifices qu'elle avait du faire pour réaliser ce jutsu n'étaient pas des moindres.

**« - Je ne devais vraiment pas être dans mon état normal... Mais quelle idiote ! Je suis certaine que ces foutus criminels m'ont fait boire ou renifler un truc qui m'a fait disjoncter la cervelle pour quelques heures !... »**

Sakura se serait bien maudite toute la nuit pour avoir fait une telle chose, mais l'épuisement se fit bientôt trop présent pour lui permettre de rester éveillé. D'autant plus que ce lit exquisément moelleux était un appel à l'assoupissement. Le sommeil ne tarda donc pas à l'emmener dans un univers sans rêve où elle pouvait se permettre d'oublier tout ses problèmes...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, la pièce était toujours plongée dans la peine-ombre. Ses membres engourdis par l'inactivité et son esprit matinal plutôt vaseux l'empêchèrent de se lever immédiatement. Elle savoura donc cet instant de calme et de plénitude durant quelques minutes, avant que la voix de Konan ne l'interpelle.

**« - Sakura, tu es réveillée ? »**

La concernée se tourna lourdement sous l'épaisse couverture pour faire face à la jeune femme qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte de la salle de bain. Celle-ci affichait un immense sourire et elle le lui rendit du mieux qu'elle pu, malgré la fatigue. Konan s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit au pied du matelas dans lequel elle dormait.

**« - Il n'est que huit heures du matin. Tu n'as pas du dormir bien longtemps. Reste au lit encore un moment si tu veux. Le déjeuner est à neuf heure, tu as encore le temps.**

**- Merci. Mais maintenant que je suis réveillée je ne crois pas être capable de me rendormir.**

**- Ah... Au fait je suis désolée pour hier. J'aurais du te montrer ta chambre tout de suite au lieu de bavasser comme une hystérique.**

**- Mais non voyons ce n'est pas grave ! On aura tout le temps nécessaire pour faire ça aujourd'hui.**

**- Oui tu as surement raison. Bon et bien habille-toi et je t'emmène à la cuisine. Tu dois avoir faim je suppose.**

**- Oui, c'est peu de le dire. »**

Sur ce, elle s'extirpa à regret de l'épais duvet et se rendit d'un pas chancelant dans la salle de bain, là où se trouvaient ses affaires. Cependant, elle rebroussa bien vite chemin en découvrant dans quel état ils étaient. Konan la regarda avec surprise en la voyant ressortir. Elle tenait ses habits – s'il était encore possible d'appeler ça des habits – dans sa main droite, affichant une mine répugnée. Ils étaient partiellement recouverts de tâches de sang séchées et de poussière. Le rose de sa tunique n'avait absolument plus rien de rose, et tirait plutôt dans une teinte saumon grisé. La jeune femme compris bien vite où elle voulait en venir et lui offrit, une fois encore, un magnifique sourire pour la rassurer. Elle se leva ensuite pour aller ouvrir l'immense armoire encastrée dans le mur de gauche et examina les habits susceptibles d'aller à Sakura. Elle en sortit plusieurs et les disposa sur le lit devant les yeux interloqués de la medic-nin qui la laissa faire.

**« - Bien. Comme tu peux le voir, je n'ai pas de rose. A vrai dire, je ne porte que du noir donc il faudra que tu fasses avec pour le moment. »**

Elle lui tendit un short noir avec un haut en filet, ainsi qu'un débardeur à fines bretelles de la même couleur. Sakura esquissa un sourire nerveux. Jamais encore elle ne s'était permis de porter pareille chose. Elle n'aimait pas dévoiler son corps, complexée par sa petite poitrine et ses hanches bien trop fines. Mais il valait mieux porter ça plutôt que de sortir en chemise de nuit. Elle attrapa donc les vêtements et partie se changer dans la salle de bain. Le short était vraiment court et le haut ne voilait que sa poitrine, laissant le reste de son ventre et de ses avants bras à moitié dénudés sous le filet en résille. Elle décida donc de lâcher ses cheveux afin que ses épaules soient un peu moins découvertes. Mais même ainsi, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à sortir accoutrer de la sorte. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas abuser de la gentillesse de Konan en lui demandant autre chose.

Lorsqu'elle retourna dans la chambre, la jeune femme entrevit son malaise et compris tout de suite à quoi il était du. Après tout, les membres de l'Akatsuki ne sont que des pervers ! Néanmoins il y avait un petit problème : Comme la plupart des ninjas, elle ne possédait qu'une sorte de tenue – celle que Sakura portait. Cela ne la dérangeait pas en temps normal, étant donné que sa cape aux nuages rouges voilait la totalité de son corps. Mais la jeune fille n'avait malheureusement pas encore reçu la sienne.

**« - je suis vraiment désolée Sakura ! Tu dois certainement vouloir changer de tenue mais je n'ai que celle-ci à te proposer... J'ai une veste noire à capuche si ça peut te rassurer mais elle est... un peu moulante.**

**- Hum... Ce n'est pas grave je m'en contenterais. »**

Konan prit un air honnêtement gênée avant de lui tendre le pardessus qu'elle avait précédemment nommé. Sakura s'empressa de le fixer atour de son cou, rassurée qu'on ne voit plus la partie supérieur de son corps ainsi exhibée. Ses mollets étaient cachés sous de grande sandales noir, ce pourquoi le short lui paru moins provoquant. Elle s'en contenterait pour l'instant...

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent donc de la pièce et marchèrent en direction de la cuisine. Cette fois-ci, Sakura prit grand soins de mémoriser le chemin qu'elles empruntaient – au cas où. Alors qu'elles n'avaient parcouru que dix mètres, Kisame sortit de sa chambre. Sakura lui sourit gentiment et il fit de même.

**« - Bonjour Sakura-chan ! Tu as finis par retrouver ton lit ?**

**- Hum... Oui merci beaucoup de ton aide.**

**- Comment ça ? Tu t'es perdue Sakura ?! Oh je suis vraiment navrée tout est de ma faute j'aurais du te donner un plan du repaire avant que tu ne partes ! Décidément je fais tout de travers !**

**- Mais non voyons ! Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en veux pas pour si peu.**

**- Oui, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre finalement... Bon, si ces dames veulent bien se donner la peine de m'honoré de leur compagnie jusqu'à la cuisine, je serais le plus heureux des hommes. »**

Konan et Sakura étouffèrent un rire amusé. Kisame était vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable. Ils marchèrent donc tous les trois jusqu'au réfectoire, bavassant de choses et d'autres. Sakura en profita pour leur expliquer brièvement le malentendu d'hier avec le jeu de carte, ce qui fit beaucoup rire ses deux camarades. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir se sentir aussi allègre en compagnie de deux criminels de rang S ! Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la cuisine, Tobi, Deidara et... Sasori étaient déjà là. D'ailleurs, leur conversation semblait animées et elle comprit tout de suite pourquoi. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de voir un mort renaître de ses cendres ! Kisame étouffa également un cri de surprise en apercevant le revenant.

**« - Ca alors ! La gamine avait pas mentie en disant qu'elle l'avait ressuscité ! Incroyable !!**

**- Oh ! Tu as réussit Sakura ! C'est merveilleux ! Je ne pensais pas que ce serait fait aussi vite. Tu dois vraiment être très douée.**

**- Moi qui croyait qu'elle se payait notre tête, mh. Me voilà bien surpris, mh. T'es pas si nulle que t'y laisse paraître le bonbon, mh.**

**- Qui traites-tu de bonbon ?!**

**- Bon, bon, bon. Sakura, allons voir ce qu'il y a dans le frigo. »**

Konan l'entraina donc dans l'arrière pièce avant que la chicane ne dégénère. Elle se laissa faire, ne voulant pas froisser son estime... Alors que les deux jeunes femmes cherchaient de quoi se nourrir dans l'immense réserve, les quatre hommes restés dans la sale à manger entretenaient une discussion pour le moins intéressante... Aucun d'entre eux n'avait manqué de remarquer le nouvel accoutrement de Sakura, et autant dire que lorsqu'elle avait pénétré dans la pièce, la température avait sans plus attendre monté de quelques degrés.

**« - Je ne la voyais pas porter ce genre d'habits, mh. C'est très provoquant, mh. Non pas que cela me déplaise mais je pense qu'elle devrait éviter de se vêtir de la sorte avec Hidan qui traine dans les parages, mh.**

**- Ce ne sont pas les habits à Konan ?**

**- Si...**

**- Et qu'a-t-elle fait de ses anciens habits, mh ?**

**- Ils étaient recouverts de sang quand on l'a croisé hier soir. C'est certainement à cause de ça.**

**- Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'elle aurait tué l'un des membres, mh ?!**

**- C'est à cause de moi. »**

Tous se retournèrent vers Sasori. Il afficha une mine lasse et ennuyée, signe qu'il aurait préféré ne pas donner d'explications. Mais avec des pipelettes telles que Kisame et Deidara comme interlocuteur, il y serait obligé tôt ou tard – de gré ou de force. Il soupira donc un grand coup avant de reprendre la parole. Pour un homme au caractère presque aussi renfermé que celui d'Itachi, parler avec les autres représentait plus un fardeau qu'une distraction. D'ailleurs, il ne se donna pas la peine de formuler une phrase entière – ce qui incluait sujet, verbe et complément.

**« - Quand elle à procédé à la réanimation de mon cœur...**

**- Oh ! Je vois, hm. C'est quand même bizarre qu'elle t'ait ramené à la vie, hm. Tu crois qu'elle avait des remords, hm ?**

**- Non... Ordre de Pein. Elle risque fort de le regretter d'ailleurs... **

**- Ah ! Ca ne m'étonne pas du boss. Il a toujours des idées tordues. N'empêche que ça marche à chaque fois !**

**- Faut croire ouais, mh. En tout cas elle doit être douée pour réussir un tel exploit, mh.**

**- Oh ! Le grand artiste Deidara me complimenterait-il ? Tu fais des progrès on dirait ! »**

Le concerné se retourna avec empressement lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sakura résonner derrière lui. Sur le coup, il cru regretter d'avoir déblatéré de telles louanges à son égare... Cependant, le sourire qu'elle lui offrit lui fit bien vite ravaler sa salive. Elle pouvait être mignonne quand elle le voulait. Il se détourna d'elle, rougissant légèrement – mais assez discrètement pour ne pas être vu – sans se donner la peine de lui répondre. Elle s'amusa de sa gêne et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises, Konan à sa suite.

* * *

Le bol chaud et odorant de céréales que la jeune fille avait devant elle lui faisait irrésistiblement envie. Elle plongea sans plus attendre sa cuillère dans le liquide brûlant et la porta à sa bouche. Cependant, elle lui échappa des mains lorsqu'un cri de stupeur retentit non loin de là. Maudissant intérieurement l'auteur de ce «crime», elle se retourna promptement, prête à lancer un ou deux «regard qui tuent» à celui qui avait eut l'audace de la faire sursauter. Elle changea pourtant vite d'avis lorsqu'elle aperçue qui il était : Hidan – qui entre-autre affichait une tête de poisson rouge pour le moins hilare. Elle se serait très certainement moquée de lui si elle ne l'avait pas tellement craint.

**« - Sa... Sasori ?! T'es pas censé être parti dans l'au-delà pour toujours ?!**

**- On dirait bien que non...**

**- j'ai du louper un épisode là ! Si ma mémoire est bonne... Tu t'es déjà fait tuer, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui...**

**- Bah alors comment tu...**

**- Sakura.**

**- He ?? »**

Le prêtre jashin se retourna alors en direction de la concernée, toujours assise devant la table à manger. Il marcha vers elle, déclenchant une série de frissons peu agréables dans tout le corps de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il posa violemment ses deux mains sur les rebords de la console. Sakura resta de marbre, cachant avec une habilité irréprochable sa peur et son dégoût. Il la fixa longuement. Elle cru bien perdre pied face à ses yeux de couleur parme, presque aussi intimidants que ceux d'Itachi. Pour couper court à cet échange visuel qui devenait pour le moins pesant, elle décida de lui parler, d'un ton sec et emplit d'amertume.

**« - Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?**

**- Juste comprendre... comment t'as fait ?**

**- Simple question de jutsu.**

**- Tu pourras m'apprendre ? »**

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'étonnement. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux ?! Elle scruta ses prunelles violine pour y déceler l'expression d'une facétie... mais rien. Son visage était figé dans l'attente d'une réponse et son regard toujours braqué sur elle. Jamais elle ne pourrait dévoiler le secret de ce jutsu à un criminel pervers tel qu'Hidan ! Tsunade ne lui pardonnerait pas. Cependant, la peur lui broyait les trippes. Si Sakura l'irritait, il risquait fort de s'en prendre à elle de manière bien plus... physique. Cette simple pensée suffisait à la dégoûter. Il lui fallait une ruse ! Un stratagème qui lui permettrait de ne pas lui révéler cette technique sans qu'il en fût offensé pour autant... A son plus grand bonheur, son esprit affuter trouva bien vite l'excuse qu'elle cherchait.

**« - Je ne peux pas.**

**- Pourquoi ?!**

**- Tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut pour le maîtriser. De plus, il ne te serrait d'aucune utilité.**

**- Tu penses peut-être que je n'en suis pas capable ?!**

**- C'est exacte... Non pas que tu ne sois pas assez fort pour t'en servir, loin de là, mais la nature de ton chakra n'est pas adaptée pour les jutsus médicaux. **

**- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu peux m'apprendre alors fait-le !**

**- Non. Il te faudrait des années d'entrainements avant de pouvoir maîtriser une telle technique. Il m'a fallut cinq ans pour y parvenir. De plus, ce jutsu est appelé «sosei no jutsu», soit une technique de réanimation. On s'en sert généralement lors des opérations chirurgicales importantes, car elle permet de remettre un cœur en activité lorsque celui-ci s'arrête... Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est non pas une technique de «réincarnation», mais bel et bien une technique de «réanimation» : Elle ne peut donc pas ramener les morts à la vie. **

**- Alors pourquoi Pinocchio est-il de nouveau parmi nous, hein ?!**

**- Si elle a marchée sur Sasori, c'est uniquement car son cœur est le seul élément humain qui lui permette encore de rester vivant... Pour toi qui aime te faire embrocher dans tous les sens, je ne crois pas qu'elle soit d'une grande utilité. De plus, les sacrifices à faire pour la réalisation d'un tel jutsu sont très élevés lorsque le cœur est réellement «mort». Les seules personnes à pouvoir l'utiliser sont Tsunade et moi-même. J'ai promis d'en garder le secret, et c'est ce que je ferais. »**

Hidan la fixa un instant. Cela lui importait peu de mettre dix ou vingt ans pour pouvoir maîtriser cette technique, si cela lui permettait de vivre éternellement. Cependant elle avait raison sur un point : Ce jutsu n'était pas le plus approprié pour lui. Il aimait le sang, la douleur, l'agonie et la mort. Les crises cardiaques incluaient des décès rapide, et il préférait s'adonner au plaisir de la souffrance de ses victimes. Cela lui serait donc tout bonnement inutile... De plus, elle avait parlé de «lourds sacrifices». Il ne comprenait pas ce que cela signifiait et il savait pertinemment que même s'il lui demandait, elle ne répondrait pas. Car Sakura était très certainement la femme la plus établie et entêtée qu'il eut jamais vu. Rare étaient les personnes qui osaient lui tenir tête dans un tel discours – La plupart d'entre elles baignaient dans leur sang avant d'avoir pu finir. Il trouvait d'ailleurs que cette obstination lui donnait un aspect impénétrable et orgueilleux... Ca ne lui plaisait que d'avantage.

**« - ...Je vois. »**

Sur ce, il s'éclipsa en direction de Sasori, l'accablant de questions sur «le grand mystère du paradis». Ce dernier ne répondait à aucunes d'entre elles. Cette conversation ressemblait donc plus à un monologue qu'à une réelle discussion, ce qui fit beaucoup l'assemblée. Une fois le déjeuner finit, les deux jeunes femmes se levèrent et sortirent de la cuisine sans plus attendre... Sakura ne remarqua pas le regard «étrange et suspicieux» que lui lança Hidan à ce même instant. D'ailleurs, ce dernier ne manqua pas de se lever et de partir à leur suite. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux kunoichis avaient regagné leurs chambres respectives... Le prêtre jashin eut un sourire inaccoutumé lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : Sakura était seule à présent. Et son cauchemar commençait ici-même !

* * *

**~Blabla de l'auteur :** Chapitre 4 bouclé !! J'ai vraiment eut du mal à le terminer celui-là. Manque d'inspiration et de temps surement lol. Il ne s'est pas passer grand-chose mais je dirais qu'il s'agit plus d'un «chapitre de transition» qu'autre chose. Pour me racheter, je peux vous promettre que le prochain serra... Beaucoup plus riche en action !! =). Encore merci pour tous vos commentaires ! A très bientôt !!


	6. Help me please !

_**Chapitre 6 : Help me please !**_

Cette chambre était sombre. Les quatre murs qui l'encadraient étaient maculés de noir et dépourvus de tout objet décoratif. En temps normal, l'idée de dormir dans un tel endroit l'aurait complètement bouleversée et peut-être même en aurait-elle eut peur. Cependant, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle n'avait vu qu'une seule et unique couleur : du rouge. Le rouge du sang, le rouge des nuages emblématiques de l'Akatsuki, le rouge carmin des yeux d'Itachi, et encore bien d'autres... Et pour dire vrai, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi si cela lui avait permis de ne plus avoir à discerner cette teinte ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore. Et ce noir était le remède parfait pour satisfaire ce désir... Car le noir était synonyme de vide, de néant, et de rien. Il effaçait absolument tout. Même les peines les plus profondes et la nostalgie la plus déchirante.

Elle en avait besoin plus que jamais. Et lorsqu'elle referma la porte derrière elle et que la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, elle eut l'incroyable impression de ne plus exister. Car dans cet abysse sans fin, elle ne ressentait rien, elle ne distinguait rien. Il lui suffisait juste de laisser vagabonder son esprit à travers les ténèbres, sans but précis car il n'était pas nécessaire d'en avoir un ici.

**« - Je suis en train de perdre la tête... » **Dit-elle en se laissant glisser contre la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Plusieurs heures avaient passées depuis que Sakura avait rejoint sa nouvelle chambre... Elle était d'une banalité commune avec pour seul mobilier un lit de mousse, une armoire à moitié remplie, un bureau vieux de plusieurs décennies et une salle de douches des plus ordinaires qui soit. Le confort n'avait pas réellement sa place ici et le strict minimum avait été mis à sa disposition. Cependant, elle ne s'en plaignait pas, car son ancienne chambre en était la réplique exacte – si ce n'est qu'elle était entièrement murée de papier peint rose porcelaine. Elle avait à présent un endroit où se retirer. Un endroit à elle, où nul ne pourrait violer son intimité et où elle pourrait pleurer lorsque le mal du pays se ferrait ressentir... Et c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement rassurant lorsqu'elle pensait que derrière cette porte, à peine épaisse de trois centimètres, se terraient les criminels les plus dangereux et les plus recherchés de tous le pays.

**« - Bienvenue chez toi Sakura... »** Murmura-t-elle à sa propre attention.

Elle resta allongée sur le lit – qui par ailleurs était bien trop grand pour être occupé par une seule personne – et retraça son parcours en tant que ninja afin de comprendre comment en était-elle arrivée là... Car il est bien vrai que peu de gens pouvaient se venter d'avoir été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, puisqu'aucun de ceux à qui cela était arrivé n'en était ressorti vivant ! Mais Pein lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle jouissait donc d'une certaine protection de par ses talents d'infirmière, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Ils ne la tueraient pas. Ou tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat... Et puis elle savait pertinemment que ses amis partiraient à sa recherche, et finiraient par la retrouver tôt ou tard.

**« - Tu as l'air d'apprécier tes nouveaux appartements. »**

Sakura sursauta de façon magistrale lorsque cette voix perça le silence et son visage se tourna sans plus attendre en direction de la porte d'entrée. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu le nouvel arrivant pénétrer dans sa chambre, et elle s'en voulu un peu d'avoir laissé ainsi faiblir sa vigilance... Elle se le reprocha d'autant plus lorsqu'elle comprit que l'homme en question n'était autre qu'Hidan. Il se tenait debout à quelques pas du lit sur lequel elle était toujours allongée. Ses yeux pourpres, brillant d'une lueur de folie, perçaient à travers la semi-obscurité de la pièce et un sourire amical trônait sur ses lèvres... Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas normal pour quelqu'un d'aussi désagréable. Elle ne souffla mot, bien trop en colère. De quel droit osait-il pénétrer dans sa chambre sans en avoir demandé l'autorisation ?

**« - Que fais-tu là ? »** Cracha-t-elle comme si elle s'apprêtait à le mordre.

**« - Oh... Du calme. Je suis juste venu voir si ta nouvelle chambre te plaisait. » **Répondit-il d'un air innocent.

**« - Elle me convient parfaitement. Merci de t'en inquiéter. J'aimerais être seule à présent, donc je te prierais de bien vouloir sortir d'ici. »**

**« - Hey ! Si je te fais chier dit-le tout de suite ! »** Répliqua-t-il, apparemment mécontent de s'être fait remballé de la sorte.

**« - Très bien : Tu me fais chier ! Et je t'avouerais que j'ai quelques doutes sur tes intentions... Je ne crois pas qu'une personne comme toi puisse s'inquiété de mon petit confort. Donc tu excuseras mon manque de délicatesse mais je n'ai aucune envie de rester en ta compagnie. Maintenant que les choses sont claires, sors. » **

Elle se releva et agita dédaigneusement la main pour illustrer ses propos. Hidan, de son côté, semblait vraiment choqué. Il faut dire aussi que jamais personne ne s'était permis de lui parler sur ce ton, et quiconque aurait osé le faire serait mort dans la seconde. Cependant, il fallait bien reconnaître qu'elle avait vu juste dans son petit jeu. Et bien qu'elle lui eut répondu de manière peu provinciale, il y trouva un certain plaisir et une sorte de curiosité. Son sourire ne s'étira donc que d'avantage et Sakura en eut des frissons dans tout le corps... Au lieu de se retirer comme elle le lui avait explicitement demandé, il marcha dans sa direction et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle en resta muette et sa première réaction fut de s'éloignée le plus possible du prêtre Jashin. Il en fut amusé et le laissa nettement transparaitre en décochant un ricanement hautain.

**« - Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? »** Tonna-t-elle en lui lançant un regard assassin.

**« - Toi. T'as l'air complètement effrayée. »** Dit-il en continuant de ricaner.

**« - Je ne le suis pas ! Et de toute façon, je sais pertinemment qu'aucun de vous ne me fera du mal. Pein vous l'a interdit. Je ne risque donc rien. » **

**« - Oh... Oui c'est vrai. Nous avons interdiction de te tuer ou même de te blesser. Mais... Je suis certain de connaître un moyen beaucoup plus efficace pour te faire vivre un enfer. Et personne ne pourra me blâmer pour cela. »** Répondit-il de plus en plus amusé.

Sakura le fixa, intriguée et méfiante. Hidan était une personne cruelle et insensée. Elle l'avait compris dès la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Konan avait par la suite confirmé ces doutes en lui recommandant de ne pas l'approcher de trop près. Elle avait suivit son conseille et s'était tenue à distance jusque là... Mais s'il se décidait à venir vers elle, alors comment procéder ? Le provoqué trop fortement serait une erreur regrettable et, ordre de Pein ou non, il était bien capable de la tuer. Elle ne savait que dire et préféra garder son calme plutôt que de lui donner l'occasion de s'énerver contre elle. C'était la dernière chose à faire vu la situation.

**« - Pourquoi es-tu venu ? »** Demanda-t-elle en reprenant une voie plus sereine.

**« - Hum... Pour te poser des questions. »** Répondit-il en la pointant du doigt de façon impolie.

**« - Oh... Et je parie que ces fameuses questions sont une fois encore en rapport avec mon jutsu. Je me trompe ? »**

**« - Oui ! »** Déclara-t-il en affichant un immense sourire.

Elle soupira et prit une mine lasse et ennuyée pour montrer son ennui. Hidan, en plus d'être cruel et dérangé, avait un coté obstiné qui n'avait absolument rien d'agréable. Mais à en juger la situation, mieux valait-il l'écouter et lui donner des explications une bonne fois pour toute. Une fois que ce serait chose faite, surement s'en irait-il et elle enfin aurait la paix... Sakura se redressa donc et lui demanda de poursuivre.

**« - Bon... Et bien vas-y je t'écoute. »**

**« - Super ! De toute façon ça valait mieux pour toi. »** Dit-il en lui lançant un regard amusé et remplit de sous-entendus.

**« - On va y passer la nuit ou quoi ? »** Répondit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

**« - Hum... Et bien en fait, il y a une petite chose qui me dérange. Ce jutsu de réanimation comme tu dis. Si je me souviens bien la vielle grand-mère de Suna l'utilisait aussi. Et elle est morte lorsqu'elle l'a employé pour ramener le Kazekage, n'est-ce pas ? Alors... Comment peux-tu être encore vivante ? »**

**« - Tss... Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heur : Sasori est un cas à part. Il n'est pas humain et donc le fonctionnement de son corps n'est pas le même. »**

Hidan se gratta la tête en signe d'incompréhension et elle comprit d'elle-même qu'il voulait plus de précisions sur la chose. Son humeur n'était pas du tout programmé pour parler médecine à cet instant et elle avait encore l'esprit engourdit par le manque de sommeil. Cependant, il était inutile de protester, au risque de le mettre en colère. Elle soupira donc une fois encore et pris l'initiative d'exposer son résonnement le plus simplement et le plus brièvement possible.

**« - Bon... Comme tu le sais, le corps humain possède de nombreux points de chakra où la quantité d'énergie est beaucoup plus concentrée qu'ailleurs. La **_**technique de résurrection**_** permet de ramener quelqu'un à la vie car la personne qui l'utilise sacrifie toute l'énergie qu'elle possède dans ses points de chakra pour les injecter dans ceux de celui ou celle qu'elle veut ressusciter. Lorsque l'énergie quitte ces points, l'organisme n'a plus assez de ressource pour fonctionner et donc l'utilisateur meurt... »**

**« - Oui, oui je sais tout ça... Mais alors comment as-tu fais ?** **»** S'écria-t-il, apparemment encore plus incrédule que précédemment.

**« - Chut ! Laisse-moi finir ! Bien... Comme je le disais ceci est appeler **_**technique de résurrection**_**... Cependant, il ne s'agit pas du jutsu que j'ai utilisé. Ou tout du moins ce n'est pas exactement le même. Tout simplement parce que Sasori est entièrement fait de bois et qu'il ne possède donc pas ses fameux points de chakra... A vrai dire, il n'en a qu'un seul : celui présent dans son cœur. Il ne m'a donc pas été nécessaire de sacrifier la totalité de mon énergie pour le ramener à la vie. Je n'ai fait que rompre durant quelques heures l'équilibre de mon organisme afin de transférer l'énergie vital de mon cœur dans le sien. C'est ce qu'on appelle la **_**technique de réanimation**_**, qui est d'ailleurs souvent utilisé dans les opérations curatives graves... Voilà, tu sais tout à présent. »** Conclu-t-elle avec soulagement.

Le prêtre Jashin la fixa un instant. A en juger son expression, elle pensa qu'il n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit... Ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas. Il hocha silencieusement la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague alors qu'il semblait réfléchir. Enfin ! Elle afficha un léger sourire pour exprimer son apaisement et s'apprêta à lui demander de prendre congé. Cependant, il la devança de peu et prit la parole avant qu'elle n'est pu ouvrir de nouveau la bouche.

**« - Mais... C'est aussi simple que ça ? Je veux dire... Il n'y a aucun effet secondaire ? Absolument rien ?! »** Questionna-t-il alors que Sakura soupirait une fois encore.

**« - Bien sur il y en a... Mais ils ne sont pas vraiment visibles. »** Répondit-elle d'un ton las.

**« - ...Et ? »** Renchérit-il pour illustré son impatience.

**« - Ah... En fait c'est assez compliqué. Il est possible qu'en utilisant ce jutsu je doive sacrifier une partie du temps qu'il me reste à vivre. »**

**« - Quoi ? Je saisis pas tout là... »**

**« - Et bien en fait, cette technique use en quelque sorte les points de chakra et donc on peu présumer qu'ils fonctionneront moins longtemps. Par conséquent, ma vie sera un peu plus courte. Ne me demande pas combien de temps j'ai perdu ! Je ne le sais pas moi-même... En plus de cela s'ajoute une grande fatigue et... »** Elle sembla hésiter à lui dire la suite.

**« - Oui ? Quoi donc ?! »** Demanda-t-il plus qu'intrigué.

**« - ...Et l'incapacité à réaliser des jutsus sur une période de trois jours ou plus.** » Acheva-t-elle apparemment mal à l'aise.

**« - Hein ?! Attends... T'es en train de me dire que tu peux pas te défendre ?! Mais vraiment pas du tout ?! »** S'exclama-t-il alors que la honte et l'angoisse s'emparait d'elle.

**« - O... Oui. Après l'utilisation de cette technique, le chakra devient très instable et il faut plusieurs jour avant que le flux ne se stabilise. Ce pourquoi les conséquences sur ma santé pourraient être vraiment graves si je me risquais à utiliser les jutsus ou la force physique. Donc il m'est interdit de me battre ou quoi que ce soit du genre. » **Finit-elle par admettre.

Sakura sentit le regard d'Hidan la fixé de plus en plus obstinément. Elle aurait préféré ne pas lui octroyé de tels détails. Personne n'aurait pu se vanter de pareille chose, car après tout, il n'y avait aucune gloire à tirer du fait de ne pouvoir se battre. Surtout lorsqu'on était considérée comme l'une des ninjas les plus forte et les plus compétente du pays... Sans compter sur le fait qu'un homme aussi pervers et vicieux que celui qui se tenait devant elle était bien capable d'en profiter si l'envie lui prenait ! D'ailleurs, un sourire obscène ne tarda pas à naître sur les lèvres du prêtre Jashin. Sakura se sentit frémir sous le regard flamboyant qu'il lui lançait. Non, il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de...

**« - Tu veux dire que... Si je décidais de t'attaquer... Tu ne pourrais pas te défendre ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voie doucereuse.

**« - Non, je ne le pourrais pas. Mais je sais très bien que tu ne le feras pas. Pein te tuerais si tu osais lever la main sur moi, ne l'oublie pas ! »** Répliqua-t-elle en un semblant de conviction.

Le visage de son interlocuteur prit soudainement une expression démentielle, le faisant ressembler à un possédé. Ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites tels deux flammes pourpres, imbibées de folie et un sourire névrosé fendait de part et d'autre ses joues. La jeune fille ne pu s'empêché de remettre en doute ses certitudes. Oserait-il s'en prendre à elle-même en sachant qu'il risquait sa vie ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, qu'en une fraction de seconde à peine, Hidan fondait sur elle et la poussait sans ménagement en arrière. Son esprit engourdi par la fatigue ne lui permit pas de réaliser l'ampleur du danger dans lequel elle se trouvait. Si bien qu'elle n'esquissa pas le moindre geste lorsque le prêtre monta sur elle et posa ses jambes de part et d'autre de son corps. Sakura se retrouva donc allongée sur l'épaisse couverture de son lit, Les bras prisonniers des mains d'Hidan, et ce dernier la dominant avec orgueil.

Sans plus attendre, il porta ses lèvres au cou gracile de sa captive et entreprit d'y déposer de multiples baisers. N'essayant même pas de dissimulé l'impatience qu'il avait de passer directement aux choses sérieuses, il commença à descendre vers le décolleté plongeant de Sakura, parcourant la peau imberbe de ses lèvres avides. Au contact chaud et humide de la bouche d'Hidan sur sa clavicule, le cerveau de la jeune fille, qui semblait avoir cessé de fonctionner, se remit en marche.

**« - Arrête ça tout de suite ! »** Cria-t-elle en se débattant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

**« - Sûrement pas... »** Ronronna-t-il en continuant son exploration.

Elle voulu le frapper au visage pour lui faire comprendre au combien elle désapprouvait son comportement. Mais ses poignets restaient prisonniers des mains saillantes de son bourreau. Ce que le sentiment d'être faible pouvait être odieux ! Son dernier recours fut donc de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour esquiver les baisers indésirables qu'il lui offrait. Hidan s'énerva très vite de son petit manège, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'assommer pour avoir la paix, la jambe gauche de Sakura effleura involontairement un point extrêmement sensible de son anatomie. Un soupir de contentement jailli de ses lèvres tandis qu'il collait un peu plus son corps contre celui de la jeune fille... Sakura pu alors sentir très nettement l'épaisse virilité de son agresseur se tendre contre sa cuisse. Son visage s'empourpra et elle hurla à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

**« - Noooon !! Au secours, que quelqu'un arrête ce dégénéré !! Pitié aidez-moi !! Kisameeee, Konaaan !! Ou n'importe qui dans cette putain d'organisation de tarés !! » **Cria-t-elle en désespoir de cause.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Hidan se redressa à moitié pour voir de qui il s'agissait, tandis que Sakura continuait de hurler en pleurant. Ses joues étaient noyées de larmes et elle espérait franchement que ce nouvel arrivant l'aiderait à se sortir d'une situation aussi humiliante et effrayante que celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait...

**« - Hey tu déranges Sasori ! » **

* * *

**~ Blabla de l'auteur : **Et voilà pour le chapitre 5 ! Désolée d'avoir mit si longtemps pour le publier mais avec les fêtes de noël et le nouvel an qui approche, difficile de trouver du temps libre pour écrire lol. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous serez au rendez-vous lors de la prochaine publication ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de me laisser des commentaires. C'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on est lu =). Joyeux noël à tous et passer un agréable jour de l'an !!


	7. Mon poisson bienaimé

_**Chapitre 7 : Mon poisson bien-aimé.**_

Malgré le violent désir qu'elle avait de dominer sa peur, Sakura avait finit par céder à la panique et ne pouvait plus réprimer les larmes grandissantes dans ses yeux. Et comme un malheur en engendre un autre, elle avait eut l'immense chance de tomber sur l'homme qui la détestait certainement le plus dans tout l'Akatsuki : Sasori. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs guère étonné de la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux et son visage était, comme toujours, calme et imperturbable. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire à Dieu pour que le destin s'acharne ainsi sur elle ?

Bien qu'elle su d'avance que jamais l'idée ne lui viendrait de la secourir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que, peut être, chercherait-il à rembourser la dette qu'il avait à présent envers elle... Mais quelle dette ? En toute logique, les choses étaient on ne peut plus simple : Elle l'avait tué, puis lui avait rendu la vie. Ils revenaient donc à la case départ, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Par conséquent, Il n'avait aucune raison de l'aider.

**« - Hey tu dérange Sasori ! »**

Il ne sourcilla pas d'un cheveu suite à la déclaration d'Hidan et elle comprit dans l'immédiat qu'il en serrait de même si elle l'appelait au secours. Malgré cela, rien ne lui en coûterait d'essayer. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le prêtre Jashin avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant ainsi de parler. Elle tourna donc la tête en direction du marionnettiste, le visage suppliant et les larmes coulant toujours à flot le long de ses joues. Il ne lui offrit pour réponse, qu'un regard emplit de dédain et d'indifférence.

**« - Vire de là ! Tu vois bien qu'on est occupé ! »**

Il tourna les talons et entreprit de fermer la porte derrière lui, non sans adresser un dernier regard à la jeune fille, dont l'expression de détresse se transforma instantanément en colère. On avait toujours tors d'essayer de voir une quelconque compassion dans le cœur des gens qui avaient toutes les bonnes raisons pour ne pas en avoir. Elle regretta amèrement le souffle d'espoir qui lui avait traversé l'esprit à la vu de Sasori. Décidément, si l'expérience de la mort ne l'avait pas rendu meilleur, alors aucune chose ne le pourrait.

Une fois que le déclique indiquant que la porte était bel et bien refermée se fit entendre, Hidan abaissa son visage vers celui de Sakura, qui était toujours rivé sur le seuil de l'entrée. Ses yeux n'en finissaient pas de pleurer et traduisaient à présent une rancune sans nul autre pareille. Cette colère fit bientôt place à la peur, lorsqu'elle sentit une bouche se poser dans son cou. Elle tenta de crier une fois encore, mais la main du prêtre resta fermement collée à ses lèvres, l'empêchant ainsi de protester. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait connu pareille honte. Mieux valait-il mourir plutôt que de subir cela !

**« - Tu vois ? Personne ne te viendra en aide. N'oublie pas que je vis ici depuis plus longtemps que toi. Les autres ont l'habitude de me voir agir ainsi et ils ne lèveront pas le petit doigt pour te secourir... Tu es seule Sakura ! »** Chuchota-t-il à son attention.

Il avait raison... Que ce fut Sasori, Itachi, Deidara ou n'importe quels autres membres de l'organisation, nul ne viendrait l'aider. Ils étaient bien trop cruels pour cela. La seule personne qui aurait été susceptible de la sauver était Konan. Mais à cette heure-ci, elle se trouvait dans le bureau de Pein à l'étage supérieur... C'était donc sans espoir. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité, se transformant en plaintes étouffées. Hidan, de son côté, semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer, tant sur le plan physique que moral. Il continua donc son exploration et en profita pour abaisser lentement le haut de la jeune fille. Une fois ses épaules mises à nues, il lécha avidement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il put atteindre. Sakura se tendit en dessous de lui et continua à se débattre de toutes ses forces. Si personne ne daignait lui venir en aide, alors elle lutterait seule. Mais une chose était sure : S'il voulait briser son honneur et lui voler sa virginité, alors il devrait d'abord la tuer !

**« - Arrête ça tout de suite sale pervers ! »**

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux à l'entente de cette voix. Bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas parlé souvent, Sakura l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Une main saillante et anormalement bleu attrapa Hidan par les cheveux et le balança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son corps atterrit violement contre le mûr opposé, lui soustrayant une plainte douloureuse et surprise. Alors qu'il se relevait difficilement, Hidan lança un regard plein de reproche à son agresseur, mais se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'il comprit de qui il s'agissait.

**« - Que crois-tu faire là, hein ?! On t'a déjà dit de ne pas la toucher ! »**

**« - Tss... Elle était consentante ! »** Répliqua-t-il au plus grand damne de Sakura qui protesta sans plus attendre.

**« - Sors de cette chambre Hidan ou je te jure que même Kakuzu n'aura pas assez de fil pour recoudre tous les membres que je t'arracherai ! »** Cria-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Hidan regarda alternativement Sakura et Kisame, les yeux emplis de colère et de frustration. Cependant, il n'était pas assez fou pour défier le requin et savait pertinemment qu'il était bien capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Après tout, Kisame était réputé pour sa force brute et un simple cou de poing en plus de celui qu'il avait déjà reçu aurait suffit à l'envoyé dormir pour les trois jours à venir. Hidan en avait déjà payé les frais lorsqu'il l'avait traité de poisse-caille au cours d'un repas, et il ne tenait pas à revivre ça une seconde fois. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte de sortie d'un pas rapide et énervé, laissant la jeune fille seule avec son sauveur.

* * *

Kisame se tourna vers Sakura. Bien que sorti d'affaire, ses larmes continuaient à jaillir le long de ses pommettes, sans qu'elle fût capable de s'arrêter. Il s'avança donc vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Le manque d'expérience en matière de réconfort fit qu'il ne su comment réagir face à cette femme en pleure. Il lui déposa donc sa cape sur les épaules de la jeune fille pour masquer son buste à moitié nu et se gratta la tête de manière gênée. Sans plus attendre, Sakura se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de plus belle, marmonnant des paroles de remercîment à peine compréhensibles.

**« - Hey ! Calme-toi il est partit maintenant... »** Murmura-t-il doucement en lui passant la main dans les cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'était enfin calmée et pu se relever. Kisame lui offrit un maigre sourire comme pour lui dire _«garde espoir, ca aurait pu être pire»_. Elle essuya maladroitement ses joues endolories par le sel affluant des larmes qu'elle avait versé et remercia une fois encore Kisame.

**« - M... Merci. »**

**« - T'en fait pas, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. » **Lui répondit-il chaleureusement.

**« - Non, je ne pense pas... Sasori ne m'a pas vraiment été d'un grand secours, lui. » **Expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

**« - He ? Sasori ? Justement, c'est plutôt lui que tu devrais remercier.** **»** Répliqua le requin, apparemment amusé.

Elle le regarda d'un air étonnée, ce qui le fit rire. Pourquoi devrait-elle remercier un homme qui l'avait tout bonnement ignorée alors qu'elle était sur le point de se faire violer ? Kisame n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la situation. Elle le fixa donc avec désapprobation et objecta sa demande. Il cessa instantanément de rire et lui passa une fois encore la main dans les cheveux en soupirant.

**« - Si Sasori n'avait pas été là, c'est certain qu'Hidan aurait eut ce qu'il voulait. »** Déclara-t-il doucement.

**« - He ? Il m'a ignoré ! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela aurait pu m'aider ! »** Tempêta-t-elle brusquement.

**« - Mais non voyons... Avant de l'accabler de reproche, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer ok ? Sasori ne pouvait rien faire pour toi. Hidan est beaucoup plus fort que lui, et s'il t'avait aidé, cela n'aurait servit à rien puisqu'il se serait certainement fait battre... C'est pourquoi il est venu me chercher. Ce maudit prêtre a peur de moi depuis que je l'ai envoyé au tapis. Si Sasori ne m'avait pas prévenu, tu ne t'en serrais pas sortie à si bon compte. Tu comprends ? »**

Elle resta interloqué devant ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Alors comme ça, Sasori l'avait aidée ? C'était à n'en pas croire ses oreilles ! Son étonnement était tel, qu'elle en fut prise de sérieux vertiges. Kisame se remit à rire et lui donna une petite tape dans le dos afin qu'elle se reprenne.

**« - Sa... Sasori m'a aidé ? » **Bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

**« - He he... Ne va pas lui dire que je te l'ai répéter. Je crois qu'il tient à garder l'image qu'on se fait de lui. Après tout, qui pourrait croire que cet imbécile de pantin aussi froid qu'Itachi est capable d'avoir un peu de cœur ? » **Déclara-t-il en souriant.

**« - Oui... Je ne l'aurais jamais cru... » **Admit-elle en un demi-sourir.

**« - Moi non plus si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux vus ! Mais tu sais, Sasori a beau être un criminel détraqué, associable et hautain... Il n'en reste pas moins «humain», si je puis dire. Comme la plupart d'entre nous d'ailleurs ! Mais les choses ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes... Et les gens ont tendance à oublier que chaque personne est capable d'un peu de compassion. Même des nukenins de rang S tels que nous. » **Renchérit-il en souriant de plus belle.

Sakura Ne souffla mot suite à ce qu'il avait dit. Elle n'avait donc pas eut tors de croire que même un personnage aussi infâme que Sasori pouvait se montrer serviable lorsque l'envie lui en prenait. Car comme Kisame l'avait dit, bien qu'il soit un criminel hautement recherché dont les mains étaient recouvertes du sang de nombreuses victimes, il restait humain. Ou tout du moins en quelque sorte. Il fallait juste se pencher un peu plus sur son cœur pour mieux le comprendre. Et elle était si agréablement surprise d'avoir pu y trouver un peu de bonté, que la rancune qu'elle nourrissait à son égard disparu instantanément.

Kisame la regardait toujours en souriant, tandis que ses dents blanches et tranches comme des lames de rasoir brillaient dans la pénombre. Sakura l'avait trouvé terrifiant la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Son physique et son fort caractère n'y était d'ailleurs pas pour rien. Mais à présent, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une sincère sympathie pour cet homme qui l'avait au final sorti de situations dangereuse et embarrassantes plus d'une fois. Il aurait été facile de le comparé avec Naruto sur le plan moral : Tous deux étaient rieurs, protecteurs, et incroyablement serviables... Cependant, Kisame avait quelque chose que Naruto ne possédait pas encore : la maturité.

**« - Hum... Kisame ? Puis-je me permettre de te poser une question quelque peu... Indiscrète ? »** Osa-t-elle timidement.

**« - Bien sur ! »** Répondit-il d'un air enjoué.

**« - En fait... Je me demandais juste quel âge tu pouvais bien avoir ? Tu n'as pas l'air très vieux et pourtant... Tu parles vraiment avec discernement. »**

**« - Oh ? Ce n'était que ça ? Et bien en fait j'ai 31 ans. »**

**« - Quoi ?! Je t'aurais cru plu jeune que ça ! »** S'exclama-t-elle sous les yeux hilare de son interlocuteur.

**« - Et oui... Tu vois, je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler un «néo-humain». C'est-à-dire que je possède les caractéristiques d'un animal. Tu devines lequel c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Les personnes comme moi ont un temps de vie beaucoup plus long que celui d'un homme normal. Car en réalité, mes gènes humains sont mélangés à mes gênes animales. Autrement dit, je peux vivre aussi longtemps qu'un humain, dont l'espérance de vie moyenne est de 75 ans. Et à cela s'ajoute mon espérance de vie animale. Comme les requins vivent en moyenne 60 ans, cela veut dire que je pourrais vivre jusqu'à 135 ans... Ou plus si je me porte bien ! Ha ha. »** Expliqua-t-il avec entrain.

**« - Ca a l'air vraiment génial ! Et donc... Tu vieillis moins vite, c'est bien cela ? »**

**« - Oui, d'où mon apparence si jeune... Bien, je vais te laisser à présent. Hidan a besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place et je suis le mieux placer pour lui passer un petit savon. A plus tard ! »** Acheva-t-il en se levant pour sortir.

* * *

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas que Sasori lui ait porté secours, ce pourquoi elle avait passé l'après-midi entière à se demander pour quelle raisons l'avait-il fait. Mais la réponse demeurait introuvable, ce qui eut le don de profondément l'énerver. Mais elle n'en était pas moins heureuse, et se félicita intérieurement de lui avoir rendu la vie. Elle brûlait d'envie d'aller lui parler, mais se ravisa bien vite. Kisame lui avait fait promettre de ne lui en souffler mot, et si elle pouvait l'aider à préserver l'image dure et inébranlable que le marionnettiste souhaitait qu'on se fasse de lui, alors elle agréerait sans aucune hésitation à sa demande.

Le repas du soir approchait, et son ventre commençait à crier famine. La plupart des membres étaient rentrés de leur mission du jour et patientaient déjà dans la salle à manger. C'était le tour de cuisine de Konan aujourd'hui, et elle était, apparemment, la seule personne capable de préparer quelque chose de mangeable dans cette organisation. Sakura se leva donc et alla à sa rencontre, pour l'aider un peu dans son labeur. Restait à savoir si Hidan serait capable de se tenir durant le dîner...

* * *

**~ Blabla de l'auteur :** Et voilà ! Désolée d'avoir mit si longtemps à poster ce chapitre, mais avec les fêtes et tout le tralala qu'elles impliquent, difficile de trouvé du temps pour écrire lol. Bref, J'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas été déçu de la réaction de Sasori x). Merci à tous ceux qui ont eut l'immense gentillesse de m'écrire quelques commentaires, et bonnes fêtes à tous !


	8. Un plat qui se mange froid

_**Chapitre 8 : Un plat qui se mange froid... ou pas ?**_

Elle du s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver la cuisine. Ce repère était un véritable labyrinthe, et bien que possédant un sens de l'orientation pour le moins affuté, Sakura avait encore beaucoup de mal à se localiser dans un tel endroit. Lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin sa destination, Konan était déjà en train de préparer le dîner.

**« - Oh, Sakura ! Je n'ai pas encore finit de tout préparer alors il va falloir attendre un peu. »** Lança Konan lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune fille.

**« - Je suis venu pour t'aider. Ca doit être dur de cuisiner toute seule. »** Expliqua-t-elle en relevant ses manches.

**« - Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Ces hommes mangent comme des ogres ! Il faut toujours prévoir plus que ce qu'il ne faudrait. »** Répondit-elle en riant.

Sakura s'approcha donc de la cuisinière devant laquelle se trouvait Konan et humecta avec gourmandise l'exquise odeur qui s'en échappait. De multiples plats avaient déjà été disposés sur la table et elle s'étonna de la quantité de nourriture qu'il restait encore à préparer. Elle se mit donc au travail, en commençant par découper quelques légumes, pour alimenter le bouillon que son amie faisait chauffer sur le gril.

Les conversations allaient bon train, et la jeune fille en profita pour raconter sa mésaventure à Konan. Cette dernière, dans un élan de féminisme absolue, lui promit qu'elle irait elle-même parler de cette affaire à Pein et lui proposa également de faire installer une serrure cadenassée à sa porte de chambre – chose que Sakura accepta avec grand plaisir... Une heure passa et la préparation du dîner était presque achevé. Cependant, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à finalisé l'assaisonnement des condiments et des viandes, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, laissant apparaître un jeune homme dont l'expression traduisait une pressante envie de manger.

**« - Hey ! Ce n'est pas encore prêt Deidara. »** Déclara Konan en se tournant vers le nouveau venu.

**« - Mais j'ai faim, hm ! Ca va faire deux heures que j'attends, hm ! »** S'énerva-t-il dans une moue enfantine.

Il s'approcha de la table et examina tous les plats avec gourmandise. Les deux femmes s'étaient surpassées et il du se retenir avec grand peine pour ne pas sauter sur la délicieuse nourriture exposée devant ses yeux. Sakura le regarda faire avec un air de méprit. Elle n'avait pas encore oublié la façon dont il l'avait traité lors de son arrivée ici, et attendait toujours le moment propice pour lui rendre la pareille... Cette simple pensée fit naître en elle une idée qu'elle jugea d'abord insensée, puis particulièrement sadique.

**« - Hum... Deidara ? »** L'appela-t-elle en jubilant.

**« - Hm ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux le chewing-gum, hm ? »** Répondit-il pour l'énerver.

**« - Si tu tiens tant que ça à manger au plus vite, aide-nous à découper les herbes d'assaisonnement. Tu dois bien être capable de faire ça quand même ? »** Proposa-t-elle en se retenant pour ne pas l'étriper.

**« - Tss... Ok. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hm ? »** Demanda-t-il, quelque peu suspicieux.

**« - Découpe les agrumes qui sont posées là-bas, s'il te plaît. »**

L'artiste se dirigea donc vers la petite corbeille dans laquelle se trouvait une dizaine de petits fruits blancs et les examina avec précaution. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille ne manquerait pas une occasion de l'humilier et agissait donc avec la plus grande prudence... Néanmoins, tout semblait normal. Il prit donc un couteau et commença à les éplucher, prenant garde à ne pas se couper. Ses mains étaient ses outils de combat et les abîmer aurait été un accident des plus fâcheux. Sakura l'observait du coin de l'œil, une aura noire émanant de chaque parcelle de son corps. Deidara ne devait pas faire souvent la cuisine pour s'être laissé prendre dans un piège aussi grotesque. Bien entendu, cela ne représentait qu'une infime partie de sa revanche, mais tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'humilier...

Quelques minutes passèrent et l'artiste commença à se frotter les yeux de manière agacée, tandis que le sourire de la jeune fille redoublait de volume. Bientôt, ses globes oculaires devinrent incroyablement rouges et il se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une allergie ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses yeux lui piquaient affreusement et il était à la limite de pleurer. Chose qui arriva bien entendu. Il pria pour que les deux femmes en sa compagnie ne remarquent pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Qu'auraient-elles pensé en le voyant ainsi ? Un criminel ne pleure pas, c'est conte nature !

Cependant, Sakura n'avait pas manqué une seule partie de la scène. Après tout, elle avait sadiquement planifié tout cela et le fait qu'il se soit fait avoir si facilement ne l'enchantait que d'avantage. Elle se leva donc discrètement et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds en direction de Deidara. Sentant une présence derrière lui, l'artiste se tourna sans réfléchir, dévoilant ainsi son visage partiellement couvert de larmes et ses yeux bouffis tant ils étaient irrités. Un sourire diabolique et victorieux s'initia sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

**« - Oh... Mais que se passe-t-il Deidara ? T'as bobo à tes neu-nœil ? »** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix incroyablement doucereuse.

Deidara écarquilla les yeux suite à cette déclaration, et sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. Son expression ne le rendit que plus pathétique et Sakura ne se reteint pas de rire franchement cette fois-ci. L'artiste comprit alors qu'elle était à l'origine de son mal, et après un temps de réaction pour le moins comique, il se leva, l'air furieux.

**« - Alors c'était toi, hm ? J'aurais du m'en douter, hm ! T'as encore utilisé un de tes foutu jutsus, c'est ça hm ? »** Hurla-t-il, incroyablement frustré.

**« - Ha ha ha ! N... Non ! Je n'ai absolument... Rien fait. C'est la faute des... des »** S'étouffa-t-elle, ne réussissant pas à parler tant elle riait.

**« - Des quoi, hm ? Mais arrête de rire putain, hm ! »** S'énerva-t-il.

**« - Des... Des oignons ! Ha ha ha ! »** Acheva-t-elle entre deux hoquets.

Un air surpris macula le visage de l'artiste qui se détourna sans plus attendre de Sakura. Il jeta un regard inquiet à la corbeille où gisaient encore les épluchures blafardes des étranges fruits qu'il avait épluchés... Ces petites boules blanches à la con avaient réussi à le faire pleurer ? Lui, le grand, l'inégalable, l'illustre Deidara ruinait sa réputation à cause d'une putain de corbeille à légumes ? Impossible !

Konan, qui avait suivit la scène de loin, sans intervenir cependant, se joignit à Sakura et rit à son tour. Ce que les hommes pouvaient être pitoyables... En particulier ceux qui ne s'y connaissaient pas en cuisine. Et il faut dire que le talent culinaire n'était pas une qualité requise pour devenir criminel. Il était donc facile de piéger un homme tel que Deidara avec une ruse aussi grotesque que celle-ci. Cependant, elle du reconnaître que Sakura avait étonnement bien prévu son coup. D'autant plus que cela leur évitait une corvée.

**« - Tu me le payeras, hm ! »** S'égosilla-t-il, un regard menaçant à son adresse.

**« - Prend cela à charge de revanche... Mais ne croit pas que j'en ai déjà finit avec toi ! Ce n'était qu'un avant goût de ce qui t'attend. »**

Le jeune blond sembla encore plus furieux après sa déclaration. Son orgueil le poussa à riposter, bien que le regard assassin que lui lançait Sakura avait de quoi le dissuader de toute tentative. Il était un criminel bordel ! Hors de question laisser passer un tel affront ! Il aperçut alors un pichet remplit de jus d'orange sur la table à sa droite. Sa pensée ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête, et il se rua sur l'objet. Sakura le regarda faire, trop étonnée pour répliquer. Elle se retrouva en une fraction de seconde couverte d'un liquide sucrée et collant au goût quelque peu acide... Non, il n'avait tout de même pas osé ?

**« - Prend cela à charge de revanche, hm. »** Déclara-t-il, en reprenant mot pour mot ce qu'elle lui avait dit, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver encore plus.

**« - Petit... Connard ! Je vais te faire la peau ! »** Hurla-t-elle, se ruant sur lui telle une bête sanguinaire.

**« - Oh ! Le chat montre ses griffes ? Que c'est mignon, hm. »**

Elle se jeta sur lui, prête à lui broyer les os au-delà de la mesure du possible, mais un détail lui échappa... Ce sont malheureusement les petits détails de ce genre qui créent les grandes catastrophes. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Une flaque, de jus d'orage, qui avait eut le malheur de se former à ses pieds, la fit irrémédiablement trébucher. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant son malheur approcher. Car un objet qui tombe est, par essence, sujet à l'attraction terrestre, et ne peut donc pas modifier la trajectoire de sa chute... Hors, ce cher et tendre Deidara se trouvait en plein dans sa ligne de mire, et si elle eut le bonheur de ne pas s'écraser sur le sol, elle eut toutefois l'horreur d'atterrir sur le corps de l'artiste.

Les deux jeune gens se retrouvèrent pressés l'un contre l'autre, sous les yeux à la fois horrifiés et hilare de Konan. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Sakura se rendit bien vite compte que sa poitrine – bien que menue – écrasait nonchalamment le visage de son ennemis, qui de son côté, ne réalisait pas encore dans quelle posture ils se trouvaient.

**« - Hmgf... hm. »** Gémit Deidara, qui n'arrivait dors et déjà plus à respirer.

**« - AAAH ! »** Hurla-t-elle en retour.

**« - Quelqu'un a crié ? »**

Comme je le disais, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul... Et d'autant plus, lorsqu'on s'appelle Sakura Haruno, il est normal d'enchainer catastrophe sur catastrophe. Hors, celle-ci n'était pas des moindre. Kisame venait tout juste d'entrer dans la cuisine, et fixait avec des yeux complètement ronds le « couple » qui gisait sur le sol de la cuisine. Sakura le fixa en retour, incrédule. Dieu, elle était vraiment maudite...

**« - Oh... Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »** Bégaya promptement Kisame, toujours empreint à une surprise déconcertante.

**« - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! »** Hurla-t-elle, en redressant son buste.

**« - Gah... hm. »** Gémit Deidara, qui venait tout juste de comprendre ce que le mot « apnée » signifiait vraiment.

**« - J'ai glissé ! Et cet idiot était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! »** Expliqua-t-elle, rouge comme une pivoine.

**« - Oh... »**

**« - Mais c'est la vérité ! Jamais je ne pourrais en pincer pour un mec comme lui ! Y'a qu'à le voir pour comprendre : Si on sortait ensemble, les gens croiraient que je suis lesbien ! »** Tonitrua-t-elle, en pointant le concerné du doigt.

**« - Qu'est-ce ce que t'as dit ? »** Hurla Deidara, qui s'était relevé brusquement.

Et, une fois encore, un malheur n'arrive jamais seul... Surtout lorsqu'on s'appelle Deidara, et qu'on est un inconsidéré de première catégorie ! Sauf que cette-fois, c'était le comble des horreurs... Dans sa précipitation, le jeune artiste n'avait pas remarqué que Sakura se tenait encore assise sur son bassin. Et lorsqu'il se releva lui-même, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec sa délicieuse persécutrice... Un peu trop près d'ailleurs. A peine avait-il réalisé l'ampleur de son geste, que sa bouche se collait déjà à celle de Sakura, qui, sous le choc, ne put esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ils restèrent ainsi, les yeux grands ouverts, leurs lèvres scellées dans un baiser involontaire et chaste. Konan et Kisame, de leur côtés, observaient la scène, plus incrédules que jamais.

**« - Ils forment plutôt un joli couple... »** Commenta Kisame, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller les deux jeunes tourtereaux, toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

Sakura se projeta loin de Deidara, et se dernier tomba littéralement dans les pommes. Ou tout du moins, il tomba à la renverse avec une telle violence que cela l'assomma. La jeune fille, quand à elle, devint tellement rouge qu'elle faisait concurrence aux tomates. Konan et Kisame, attendirent tout souriant, qu'elle dise quelque chose.

**« - Je... »** Commença-t-elle, le regard perdue dans le vide.

**« - Oui ? »** L'encouragea Konan, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

**« - Je... Je vais me laver les dents ! »** Acheva-t-elle, en courant pour rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour avoir mit si longtemps à poster ce chapitre (il est un peu court je sais...). J'ai juste eut beaucoup d'autres occupations ces derniers temps, et je dois bien avouer que ma fanfic était (pardon pour les fans) le cadet de mes soucis XD. Bref, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous viendrez lire la suite (qui, je le promets, paraîtra très bientôt) ! =)


End file.
